


Catastrophe

by Elise_Questra



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical School, Medical Trauma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Questra/pseuds/Elise_Questra
Summary: Chanyeol jest młodym i utalentowanym lekarzem na oddziale chirurgi naczyniowej, który kocha bycie złośliwym dla nowych osób i nie znosi, gdy ktoś lub coś zakłóca porządek w jego miejscu pracy. Baekhyun ma rozpocząć staż. Reszta chłopców kręci się gdzieś w pobliżu, pełniąc rozmaite funkcje i jak to wszystko się nie posypie, to chcę cukierka.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny już raz przychodzi mi zmierzyć się z ciężką rzeczą, jaką jest prezentacja własnej pracy przed Wami, drodzy czytelnicy. Tym razem wyjątkowo nie będę przedłużać, więc w skrócie - wygrzebałam na dysku takie dziecko, troszeczkę je ,,podrasowałam" i dopieściłam, a ponieważ od dawna chodziła mi po głowie idea chanbaeków i medycznego AU - voila, zmiksowałam obie rzeczy, dając drugie życie temu oto tekstowi. Mam nadzieję, że pomimo błędów, które zapewne gdzieś się wkradły, przyjmiecie go ciepło :)

Ocenianie wyglądu niedopałka, leżącego na brukowanym chodniku, nie należało do zajęć fascynujących, jednakże pozwalało zmęczonemu umysłowi odciąć się od docierających do niego z każdej strony bodźców, przynajmniej na krótką chwilę. W uszach wciąż słyszał wyjące syreny, a w głowie przewijały mu się obrazy krwi, paniki, krzyków i wszechobecnego chaosu. Odetchnął ciężko, wycierając spocone dłonie o biały, szpitalny kitel. Jedynym, czego teraz potrzebował, było wygodne łózko i ciepła kąpiel. O jedzeniu nawet nie myślał, pomimo tego, że od kilku godzin nie miał w ustach kompletnie nic – adrenalina skutecznie hamowała głód i zagłuszała naturalne potrzeby jego żołądka. Zapewne nie będzie działało to zbyt długo, jednak na razie nie przeszkadzało mu to w najmniejszym stopniu. Płynnym ruchem ponownie wytarł dłonie o służbowe ubranie i podniósł się z chodnika, otrzepując kolana, gdy usłyszał szuranie butów za sobą. Uśmiechnął się pomimo zmęczenia, widząc swojego dobrego przyjaciela, a zarazem współpracownika.

\- Już do domu Kai? – spytał, wpatrując się w drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Niestety, tylko zapalić. – jego kolega wyglądał na równie wykończonego, gdy drżącymi dłońmi szukał zapalniczki w kieszeniach skórzanej kurtki. – A ty długo jeszcze będziesz siedział dzisiaj na oddziale Yeol?

Chanyeol, bo tak brzmiało pełne imię wyżej wspomnianego lekarza, wzruszył tylko ramionami, bez słowa podsuwając przyjacielowi własną zapalniczkę.

\- Jeszcze ze dwie godziny. – odparł beznamiętnie. – Dzisiaj na nasz oddział mają przyjść nowi stażyści, do tego czasu muszę być obecny.

\- Rozumiem, rozumiem. – Kai powoli wciągnął gryzący dym do płuc i z gracją wypuścił, wyglądając przy tym na nieco bardziej zrelaksowanego. – Taka rola ordynatora, cóż poradzisz. Pomijając oczywisty fakt, że ty wprost przepadasz za nowymi osobami na twoim wychuchanym oddziale chirurgii naczyniowej.

Chanyeol westchnął na oczywistą ironię, obecną w tym stwierdzeniu. Starał się prowadzić swój oddział najlepiej jak potrafił, znał tam każdego, zaczynając od lekarzy, na pielęgniarkach, czy nawet zwykłych salowych kończąc. Wiedział, że może w stu procentach ufać tym ludziom i są tam, ponieważ bez wahania wypełnią każde jego polecenie oraz wywiążą się z powierzonych im zadań. Park był bardzo młodym, jednakże utalentowanym chirurgiem, szybko pnącym się po stopniach szpitalnej hierarchii, będącym w chwili obecnej całkowicie usatysfakcjonowanym z wyników własnej pracy oraz swojego ,,sterylnego” oddziału. W przypadku napływu nowych osób, Chanyeol zawsze czuł jakiś niepokój, niepewność, zdenerwowanie. Coś, co nie dawało mu spać po nocach i powracało do niego, dręcząc jego zmęczony umysł wizjami śmierci pacjentów na stole operacyjnym. Do tego dochodził fakt, że młody chirurg miewał paskudny charakter i ciężko było zdobyć jego zaufanie, co sprawiało, że stażyści trafiający na jego oddział najczęściej rezygnowali po tygodniu bądź dwóch. Ci, którzy umieli z nim pracować, najczęściej przywiązywali się do niego, pokładając w nim zaufanie, a on odpłacał im się serdecznością i pewnym miejscem w swoim zespole. Uczciwy układ.

\- Na ortopedii nikogo nowego? – odpowiedział, starając się zająć umysł czymś innym niż tym, że za dwie godziny spokój na jego oddziale zostanie trwale naruszony.

\- Niedawno doszła do nas taka dziewczyna, nie radzi sobie źle jak na początek. – Kai, a właściwie Kim Jongin (Chanyeol lubił używać ksywek i zdrobnień, jeśli chodziło o jego przyjaciół) uśmiechnął się, zręcznie obracając papierosa między palcami. – No, może poza tym razem, gdy trafił do nas chłopak z zaawansowaną deformacją kolana. Miała przeprowadzić wstępną palpację, jednak pacjent wydawał z siebie tak przerażające odgłosy, gdy tylko dotknęła jego stawów, że o mało co mi tam nie zemdlała.

\- Ojej, biedna, to musiał być dla niej szok. – wbrew sobie, Chanyeol parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – Chciała leczyć, to ma za swoje. Nie rozumiem, czy na studiach medycznych wmawiają tym ludziom, że do końca życia nie zetkną się z żadnym urazem na wciąż żywym człowieku, czy jak? Na trupach w szpitalach uczyć się nie będą, przynajmniej miejmy taką nadzieję, że nikogo po drodze nie zabiją.

\- Ty nie bądź taki mądry. – Kai żartobliwie pogroził mu palcem. – Zobaczymy, jak twoi stażyści będą się prowadzić. Chirurgia naczyń dostarcza zapewne większej ilości wrażeń niż nudna ortopedia.

\- Po prostu ich wywalę, jeżeli nie będą się nadawać. – Park wzruszył ramionami. – Nie rozumiem w czym problem.

Jongin parsknął, gasząc papierosa i wyrzucając niedopałek na chodnik. Chanyeol nie miał siły zwracać mu uwagi, że śmiecenie w miejscu publicznym i do tego w towarzystwie jest wysoce niekulturalne. Do diabła, sam był tak zmęczony, że nie zauważyłby kosza na śmieci, nawet gdyby ten obklejony był z każdej strony czerwoną taśmą. Przetarł twarz dłońmi, powracając do wizji ciepłego łóżka. Niestety, jak na złość jego ulotne marzenie znów przerwało pojawienie się osoby trzeciej.

– Doktorze. – zaczęła Yukyo, jedna z jego oddziałowych pielęgniarek, kłaniając się lekko. – Przepraszam najmocniej, że przeszkadzam, jednakże pacjentce z trójki zrobił się paskudny krwiak, siostra przełożona kazała posłać po doktora, by to obejrzał i sam ocenił.

\- Już idę, dziękuję za informację.

Usłyszawszy potwierdzenie, dziewczyna ponownie lekko się skłoniła i odeszła w kierunku budynku szpitalnego. Chanyeol zwrócił się ponownie do swojego przyjaciela.

\- Niestety, jak widzisz, obowiązki wzywają.

Kim uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Trzymaj się tam Yeol. Może wypij jakąś kawę, bo jeszcze uśniesz w towarzystwie tych stażystów, a to może nie być najbezpieczniejsza opcja.

\- Pewnie masz rację. Jednakże piąta kawa dzisiaj to naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł. No nic, zobaczymy. – Park również skierował swoje kroki w kierunku wejścia do budynku, zerkając przez ramię, by pożegnać się z przyjacielem. Chwilę później oddał się w całości swojej pracy i szpitalnej rutynie.

*

Grupka stażystów, która dwie godziny później pojawiła się w pokoju lekarzy, przyprawiła Parka o ból głowy. W sumie dostał pod swoje skrzydła pięć osób. O wiele za dużo, stwierdził od razu, z pewnością będzie musiał pozbyć się minimum trzech z nich. Jednak póki co nowe osoby rozglądały się z ciekawością po pomieszczeniu. Chanyeol chrząknął znacząco, by zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.

\- Skoro już przestaliście zachowywać się tak, jakby szpital był eksponatem w muzeum, który należy podziwiać... – zaczął z przekąsem, lustrując wzrokiem każdego z osobna. – To chyba mogę się przedstawić. Nazywam się Park Chanyeol i jestem ordynatorem tego oddziału, a także osobą odpowiedzialną za zakres waszych obowiązków i ewentualną promocję. Wykonujcie polecenia, nie wkurzajcie mnie i nikogo po drodze nie zabijcie to może się dogadamy. Wszystko jasne?

Cztery osoby pokiwały zgodnie głowami i tylko jeden chłopak wyglądał na głęboko zamyślonego, z rękami wciśniętymi głęboko w kieszenie białego kitla.

\- Jakiś problem? – Chanyeol zwrócił się do niższego od siebie chłopaka, którego włosy miały intrygujący kolor. Coś jak szary pomieszany z blondem. – A może jakieś pytania?

\- Zastanawiam się. – rozpoczął zapytany po chwili, przenosząc ciężar ciała na prawą nogę. Park mimowolnie zarejestrował, że stażysta ma bardzo przyjemną barwę głosu. – Dlaczego ordynator zajmuje się stażystami? Tak naprawdę mógłby to być każdy lekarz ze specjalizacją w danej dziedzinie, a ordynatorzy i bez tego mają masę obowiązków.

Chanyeol przyjrzał się chłopakowi nieco uważniej, stwierdzając, że może nie będzie tak źle i chociaż jedna osoba nie okaże się dla niego irytującą nowością.

\- To niewielki oddział i masz rację, mam aż nadto roboty. Jednak znam tutaj wszystkich i wiem dokładnie z kim pracuję. Dlatego pomimo oczywistego faktu, że nie znoszę pracy ze stażystami, bo ci zwyczajnie mnie irytują... – prychnął groźnie, zyskując kilka przerażonych spojrzeń. – Chciałbym osobiście poznać każdą jedną osobę, która chce do nas dołączyć i ocenić jej możliwości.

Drugi chłopak pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu, chyba dowiedziawszy się wszystkiego, co zaprzątało mu myśli.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie wiecie już, gdzie znajduje się pokój lekarzy. – kontynuował tymczasem Chanyeol. – Możecie się rozgościć, tylko nie czujcie się za bardzo jak u siebie w domu, nie znoszę bałaganu, a jeżeli któreś z was pogubi dokumentację, wylatuje. Za dwadzieścia minut zaczyna się obchód i do tego czasu postarajcie się nie narobić za dużo szkód. Prawdziwą robotę zaczniemy od jutra. A teraz wybaczcie, musze jeszcze pogonić laboratorium zanim zaczniemy wieczorne randez-vous z pacjentami.

To powiedziawszy, chciał odejść, jednakże jego wzrok powędrował mimowolnie w stronę szarowłosego chłopaka.

\- Jak się nazywasz?

Nie wiedział, dlaczego zadał to pytanie, ponieważ nigdy tak naprawdę nie interesowały go imiona stażystów (z większością i tak żegnał się po kilku tygodniach). Przeklął w myślach.

\- Byun Baekhyun. – nadeszła odpowiedź.

Park kiwnął aprobująco głową i wyszedł, zostawiając stażystów i mając nadzieję, że chociaż tym razem trafił na jakichś porządnych ludzi, którzy w ciągu 20 minut nie puszczą szpitala z dymem.

Szedł wyuczoną na pamięć drogą, zręcznie lawirując pomiędzy pielęgniarkami, wykonującymi swoje codzienne obowiązki. Bez problemu doszedł do wind i zerknął z niesmakiem na całkiem sporą rzeszę pacjentów, czekających aż ogromna kabina przybędzie, by zabrać ich na dół, gdzie mogli w spokoju zapalić (Chanyeol mimo wszystko nie mógł im tego zabronić jeżeli nie zagrażało to ich rekonwalescencji, wiedział co to znaczy głód nikotynowy, sam od czasu do czasu popalał, chociaż w jego przypadku wynikało to bardziej ze stresującej pracy aniżeli z realnego nałogu). Mruknął z dezaprobatą i skierował się do windy służbowej, do środka której wszedł już po chwili, przykładając magnetyczny identyfikator do drzwi. Zjechał na poziom minus pierwszy, gdzie mieściły się szpitalne laboratoria i wysiadł, kierując się do dobrze znanego pokoju laborantów.

\- Dzień dobry. Właściwie dobry wieczór. - przywitał się, gdy jedna z kobiet (tak, w tym miejscu chwilowo rządziła płeć żeńska) zerknęła na niego pytająco.

\- Co pana do nas sprowadza doktorze?

\- Potrzebuję wyników mojego pacjenta. Sangwon Kyeong, sala numer pięć, oddział chirurgii naczyniowej. Morfologia oraz pomiar krzepliwości krwi, badania miały być wykonane na cito.

Laborantka zaczęła przerzucać leżące obok niej na stoliku papiery.

\- Przepraszam. - zaczęła skruszona. - Mamy dzisiaj masę zleceń i jeszcze nie zdążyliśmy się tym zająć.

\- Rozumiem. - Chanyeol bardzo starał się nie okazać zniecierpliwienia. Miał zdecydowanie dosyć dzisiejszego dnia. - Postarajcie się w takim razie ukończyć to jak najszybciej.

Kobieta ukłoniła się i pożegnała obiecując, że zrobi co w jej mocy. Park odwrócił się na pięcie i chciał opuścić laboratorium, gdyby nie zobaczył charakterystycznej sylwetki Kaia, wkraczającej do przeszklonego pomieszczenia.

\- Dostaniecie więcej próbek dziś i jutro. Chodzi o tego chłopaka po wypadku. - Jongin zwrócił się do laborantek, dopiero po chwili dostrzegając obecność osoby trzeciej. - Yeol! Dobrze, że ciebie złapałem, właśnie miałem iść do twojego gabinetu. No nic, słuchaj, jest sprawa. Dostaniecie pacjenta.

Chanyeol spojrzał na kolegę pytająco.

\- Jakiego pacjenta?

\- Gość trafił do nas po wypadku z kilkoma złamaniami kości piszczelowej. Niby nic wielkiego, poskładaliśmy go do kupy, jednak okazało się, że przywieźli go do nas za późno i organizm sam wykonał część roboty.

\- Krew zaczęła krzepnąć? - Park wreszcie zrozumiał o co chodzi jego koledze i zmusił swój zmęczony umysł do współpracy.

\- Dokładnie tak. Sprawdzamy go jeszcze na obecność zakrzepów oraz robimy dodatkowe badania, na pewno znaleźliśmy już trzy skrzepliny. Są na tyle niewielkie, że nie hamują przepływu krwi w znaczący sposób, jednak mimo wszystko trzeba je usunąć. No i niewykluczone, że są jeszcze jakieś o których nie wiemy. Leki przeciwzakrzepowe z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nic nie dają, zresztą facet jest uczulony na większość z nich.

\- Kiedy zatem mamy operować? - Chanyeol poczuł skok adrenaliny. Zakrzepy zawsze były czymś poważnym, w każdej chwili mogły się oderwać i popłynąć wraz z krwią, by zatkać światło naczynia krwionośnego. W najlepszym wypadku martwica kończyny, gdyby nie zdążyli usunąć zatoru na czas. W najgorszym śmierć, gdyby skrzeplina umiejscowiła się w którymś z ważniejszych naczyń. Stawka była więc wysoka. Zastanawiało go tylko, dlaczego organizm tego człowieka nie reagował na podawane medykamenty.

\- Jak najszybciej. - Kai podrapał się niespokojnie po karku. - Kompletujemy badania, myślę, że jutro rano przewieziemy go na wasz oddział. Jego teczkę znajdziesz za kilka godzin na swoim biurku. Wyśpij się do tego czasu.

Chirurg pokiwał głową w niemej zgodzie, od dawna nie marzył o niczym innym.

\- Aha i Yeol. - Jongin zatrzymał go w drzwiach, dokładnie w momencie gdy Park miał już zamiar wracać na obchód. - Weź sobie stażystę do pomocy. Wiem, że ich jeszcze nie znasz ale masz dobrego nosa do ludzi. Cóż, zazwyczaj masz. To może być dobra okazja, byś zweryfikował czyjeś umiejętności i być może wykopał go ze swojego oddziału, jeżeli ci nie podpasuje.

Kim mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, znając skłonności swojego przyjaciela do gwałtownego pozbywania się nowych ze szpitala oraz jego ogólne ,,zamiłowanie” do stażystów. Chanyeol parsknął krótkim śmiechem, po czym machnął na kolegę ręką i opuścił laboratorium. Musiał zrobić obchód oraz powiadomić Baekhyuna, że oto nadszedł czas na jego pierwszą poważną operację na żywo. Co zabawne, Park wcale nie chciał pozbywać się tego chłopaka, po prostu instynkt mówił mu, że taki właśnie powinien być jego wybór (poza tym, reszty stażystów nie znał w tej chwili nawet z imienia). Miał tylko nadzieję, że Kai się nie mylił i Chanyeol, ufając sobie i działając w zgodzie z własnym przeczuciem, postępował dobrze.


	2. Początki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dokopałam się jeszcze do kawałka, po wstępnej korekcie, także smacznego.

\- Pacjent, lat dwadzieścia trzy, przywieziony na oddział tydzień temu, obecnie po operacji usunięcia tętniaka tętnicy udowej. W tej chwili bez powikłań, rana pooperacyjna goi się prawidłowo.

Chanyeol uśmiechnął się do pielęgniarki, opisującej kolejnego tego dnia pacjenta i zerknął na cięcie, które faktycznie goiło się bez zastrzeżeń.

\- Bardzo ładnie. Myślę, że jeszcze trochę i będziemy musieli się z panem pożegnać. Oczywiście w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. – dodał Park, spoglądając na uśmiechniętego pacjenta, kiwającego głową w zadowoleniu.

Korowód złożony z lekarzy, stażystów i pielęgniarek wyszedł na zewnątrz sali. Chanyeol wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze, to była ich ostatnia dzisiejsza wizyta i dobrze było mieć to już za sobą.

\- W porządku, bardzo wam dziękuję za dzisiaj, możecie wracać do swoich obowiązków. Stażystów chcę widzieć tutaj jutro o świcie. Gdyby coś w nocy się działo, jestem pod telefonem jak zawsze. – odpowiedziały mu aprobujące pomruki, po czym ludzie zaczęli rozchodzić się, każdy w swoją stronę. Park zerknął przelotnie na szarowłosego chłopaka. – Baekhyun, zostań jeszcze na moment.

Stażysta odwrócił się, wyglądając na lekko wystraszonego, w końcu to był ich pierwszy dzień na stażu i głupio byłoby od razu wylecieć. Byun zastanawiał się gorączkowo, czy zrobił coś nie tak, jednak im dłużej myślał, tym bardziej nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, by czymkolwiek rozzłościł ordynatora.

\- Chodź ze mną. – rzekł tymczasem Chanyeol i stażysta posłusznie podążył za nim do pokoju lekarzy.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z cichym kliknięciem. Park odwrócił się w kierunku niższego chłopaka, podpierając się z tyłu dłońmi o blat biurka. Zastanawiał się, od czego zacząć, przy okazji uważnie lustrując szarowłosego wzrokiem. Baekhyun był pierwszym, który się wyłamał.

\- Doktorze? Stało się coś?

Chanyeol niemalże poczuł ukryte pod tym pytaniem przerażenie i niemą obawę, że tak oto komuś skończył się staż na tym oddziale. Miał ochotę zaśmiać się z tych bzdurnych obaw, ale jakaś część jego, ta, która domagała się chociaż odrobiny rozrywki po tylu godzinach pracy stwierdziła, że zabawnym będzie przetestować wytrzymałość chłopaka, stojącego przed nim.

\- Powiedz mi Baekhyun... – zaczął lekarz tonem chłodnym i jedynie rozbawienie, odznaczające się w ciemnych oczach mogło go zdradzić. – Jesteś z siebie zadowolony?

Widok stażysty, nerwowo przełykającego ślinę i przestępującego z nogi na nogę był dla ordynatora w jakiś sposób kojący.

\- Jestem. Ciężko pracowałem, by się tu dostać i nie odpuszczę tak łatwo.

Chanyeol poderwał głowę do góry, zaskoczony. Niewielu młodych lekarzy było w stanie zachować tak pewny ton głosu, przy oczywistym strachu o własna pozycję. Mimo całej swojej niechęci do nowoprzybyłych, Park poczuł malutką nić sympatii do tego chłopaka. Zabawa jednak jeszcze się nie skończyła.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że twoja wola walki jest niczym, jeżeli po prostu nie zechcę dać ci szansy? A może już zadecydowałem, że jej nie dostaniesz?

Gdyby ktoś pytał, Yeol bawił się doskonale. Byun natomiast stracił na wcześniejszej pewności siebie.

\- Ja, uhm, w takim razie przepraszam?

Chłopak potrafił zachować twarz, to trzeba było mu przyznać. Park zdecydowanie lubił takich ludzi, a jego podziw pogłębił się odrobinę (chociaż nigdy nie przyznałby tego głośno), gdy zobaczył, jak chłopak przed nim powoli sięga palcami do guzików białego kitla, chcąc zapewne odejść samodzielnie, zanim zostałby wyrzucony. Gest ten miał w sobie jakąś dziwną odwagę i niemalże wzruszył ordynatora, który sam będąc stażystą, bał się własnego cienia, a pewność siebie wyrobił sobie dużo później. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Chanyeol uśmiechnął się delikatnie, chwilowo porzucając maskę nieczułego lekarza, przed którym młodsi koledzy drżą ze strachu.

\- Zostaw go, będzie ci jeszcze potrzebny. Mogę nie znosić nowych, ale nie jestem jakimś potworem. – Park podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po karku, czując na sobie oceniający wzrok. Zabawne, przecież to nie on powinien być poddawany ocenie. – Wezwałem cię z trochę innego powodu, ale powiedzmy, że to był taki mały test. Gratulację, zaliczyłeś.

Baekhyun wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze chwilę, po czym powoli, patrząc mu w oczy do samego końca, opuścił rękę luźno wzdłuż ciała. Chanyeol poczuł coś dziwnego, biegnącego mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

\- W takim razie mógłbym spytać, dlaczego zostałem wezwany?

\- Oczywiście. – ordynator odchrząknął, zbierając myśli. – Jutro będę przeprowadzać operację usunięcia zakrzepów. Chciałbym, żebyś mi asystował. Niestety nie mogę powiedzieć ci na ten moment za dużo, ponieważ teczka pacjenta wciąż przebywa na ortopedii.

\- Skrzepliny są wynikiem złamania, naruszającego naczynia? – Byun wyraźnie się ożywił na możliwość oglądania operacji z tak bliska.

\- Brawo. Zacząłeś myśleć i łączyć fakty. – Yeol postukał palcami o biurko w zamyśleniu. – Niestety organizm pacjenta nie reaguje na leki przeciwzakrzepowe. Do tego musimy uważać, ponieważ jest alergikiem.

Stażysta zamyślił się dłuższą chwilę.

\- Co jadł pacjent przed urazem? Jakie ma nawyki żywieniowe?

Chanyeol spojrzał na młodszego kolegę z delikatnym podziwem.

\- Sprytnie. Jednakże doktor Jongin z ortopedii wbrew pozorom nie jest kretynem, od razu wykluczył możliwość hamującego wpływu nadmiaru witaminy K na leki przeciwzakrzepowe. Zatem, jakkolwiek uwaga była rozsądna, została już przez nas dogłębnie sprawdzona.

\- Przepraszam. – mruknął stażysta, czując, że jego zapał zagnał go odrobinę za daleko. Nie chciał wchodzić w kompetencję zapewne bardziej doświadczonych lekarzy.

\- Nie ma problemu. To była pierwsza rzecz, o której należało pomyśleć. Cóż, niektórzy nie potrafią nawet tego. – dodał Chanyeol z przekąsem, przypominając sobie stażystkę sprzed dwóch lat, która była przekonana o tym, że witamina C jest trująca i odpowiedzialna za wszelkie zapalenia żył. – W każdym razie, najpierw pozbędziemy się zakrzepów, a później dowiemy się, czym spowodowane są te nietypowe reakcje organizmu. Jutro z samego rana pacjent zostanie przewieziony na nasz oddział, jeżeli będziesz grzeczny i stawisz się punktualnie to być może tobie przypadnie zaszczyt przeprowadzenia lekarskiego wywiadu. Wszystko jasne?

\- Oczywiście! – Byun prawie krzyknął, jednak natychmiast uspokoił się pod zdegustowanym spojrzeniem ordynatora. – To znaczy, tak, zrozumiałem, pojawię się jutro z samego rana.

To powiedziawszy, stażysta skierował się do drzwi.

\- Dobranoc doktorze. – rzucił jeszcze na odchodne, obdarzając Chanyeola promiennym uśmiechem, po raz pierwszy tak jasnym i szczerym.

\- To będzie ciężka noc... – mruknął Park do siebie, przecierając dłońmi oczy, gdy usłyszał jak za młodszym chłopakiem zamykają się drzwi.

*

Chanyeol rozpaczliwie przeszukiwał kieszenie, jednak jak na złość nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć klucza do mieszkania. Był bliski zaśnięcia na wycieraczce, która wyglądała na tak wygodną i zapraszającą, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak długo nie spał... Dopiero po piętnastu minutach tej męczarni jego umysł postanowił wznowić działalność i przypomnieć mu, że zostawił klucze u sąsiadki. Starsza pani była od dawna na emeryturze i Yeol uwielbiał jej otwartość, ciepło i sympatię, gdy czasami zapraszała go na obiad, twierdząc, że jest niedożywiony, czy w ramach pomocy sąsiedzkiej opiekowała się jego kotem, dla którego Park miał ostatnio coraz mniej czasu. To nie tak, że nie czuł z tego powodu wyrzutów sumienia, już dawno oddałby zwierzaka komuś, kto potrafiły się nim lepiej zająć, gdyby nie to, że kochał tą czarną kulkę bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego. Westchnął i skierował się do sąsiadujących drzwi, pukając lekko w drewnianą powierzchnię. Te otworzyły się już po chwili.

\- Chanyeol! – staruszka od razu zgarnęła go w swoje ramiona, zamykając jego ciało w ciepłym uścisku, pomimo tego, że była od niego dużo niższa. – Wyglądasz na zmęczonego, na pewno znowu się przepracowujesz! Damashi jest już nakarmiona, ale strasznie za tobą tęskniła.

\- Przepraszam. – mruknął Park, czując autentyczną skruchę. – Robi pani dla mnie tak dużo, a ja nie potrafię się odwdzięczyć.

\- Ależ kochany, to nic wielkiego! – staruszka zerknęła na niego oceniająco, w końcu wypuszczając go z objęć. – Dosyć tego dobrego, musisz się wyspać. Tu są twoje klucze i żebym nie widziała cię w innym miejscu niż we własnym łóżku!

Kobieta żartobliwie pogroziła mu palcem i wcisnęła chłodny, metalowy przedmiot do jego ręki. Yeol podziękował ostatni raz, ukłonił się i ruszył, otwierając własne mieszkanie. Już na wejściu przywitało go stęsknione miauczenie i mężczyzna bez namysłu wziął kota na ręce, zatapiając nos w miękkim futrze.

\- Bardzo tęskniłaś, co? Przepraszam, mam teraz nawał obowiązków, ale obiecuję, że niedługo wezmę urlop i nie będę robił niczego innego, poza leżeniem z tobą na kanapie.

Zwierzę ponownie miauknęło i Chanyeol z bólem serca odłożył kota na podłogę decydując, że kolejną rzeczą, którą musi zrobić przed snem, jest wzięcie gorącego prysznica. Uporał się z tym dosyć szybko, już po chwili leżąc w wygodnej pościeli i drapiąc kota, który oczywiście nie mógł nie dopraszać się  czułości, gdy jego właściciel wreszcie był w domu.

\- Jutro mam ciężka operację do przeprowadzenia, Damashi. – mruknął i chociaż wiedział, że gadanie do zwierzęcia mogło być posądzone jako nienormalne, miał to gdzieś tak długo, jak długo przynosiło mu to ukojenie. – Wziąłem stażystę do pomocy, co więcej, zrobiłem to nawet chętnie, rozumiesz? Ja, niezniechęcony wizją pracy z nowymi osobami. Wiem, co sobie myślisz, jeżeli w ogóle w twojej kociej głowie pojawiają się myśli tego typu. To dziwne. I wiesz co? Masz całkowitą rację. Nazywa się Byun. Byun Baekhyun. Jest nawet inteligentny, no i zaimponował mi dzisiaj swoją odwagą. Wygląda na osobę, która nigdy się nie poddaje. Myślę, że byłbym w stanie go polubić. Ale tylko troszkę.

Ziewnął i przekręcił się na bok, ignorując syczący dźwięk pełen niezadowolenia, gdy przez tą nagłą zmianę pozycji kot został prawie zepchnięty z łóżka.

\- Dobranoc. Trzymaj za mnie jutro kciuki. – mruknął ostatni raz Park, zanim jego głowa nie zderzyła się z poduszką, a on prawie natychmiast zasnął, wykończony wrażeniami z dzisiejszego dnia.

*

Budzik rozdzwonił się bezlitośnie na kilka minut przed piątą rano, a Chanyeol wyłączył to piekielne urządzenie, ziewając i podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Cóż, zawsze mogło być gorzej i mógł zostać wyrwany ze snu w środku nocy telefonem ze szpitala, wzywającym go do nagłego przypadku. Na tle tej możliwości, dzisiejsza pobudka była nawet spokojna. Zastanawiając się kolejny raz, dlaczego nie mógł zostać pieprzonym księgowym, mającym stałe godziny pracy, albo wybrać sobie równie nudnego zawodu, byleby tylko odsiedzenie 8 godzin dziennie od poniedziałku do piątku się zgadzało, zwlókł się z łóżka i ruszył do łazienki, po drodze zahaczając o kota. Typowy, uroczy poranek. Myjąc zęby zdążył rozbudzić się na tyle, że poczuł jak jego żołądek bezlitośnie zaciska się w supeł z głodu. No tak, przecież wczoraj nie jadł już niczego, a po wyspaniu się nadszedł w końcu czas, gdy niezaspokajany od wielu godzin głód postanowił o sobie przypomnieć. Chanyeol westchnął, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy miał w domu cokolwiek do jedzenia. Ostatnio na jego życie składały się wizyty w szpitalu i okazjonalne powroty do domu, by złapać kilka godzin lekkiego snu. Wciąż nieprzekonany, ruszył do kuchni, nastawiając wodę na kawę. Szukając czystego kubka, natrafił na domowe jedzenie, szczelnie zapakowane i ułożone na kuchennym blacie. Park miał ochotę w tej chwili pobiec do sąsiadki i ucałować ją za to, ile dobrego robiła ta kobieta. Chłopak pospiesznie podgrzał potrawę, chowając resztki do lodówki i gdy woda zaczęła wrzeć, zjadł wszystko, popijając jeszcze ciepłym napojem. Usatysfakcjonowany i odrobinę szczęśliwszy, zgarnął torbę, telefon i klucze, rozglądając się i usiłując wytężyć umysł, czy zabrał ze sobą absolutnie wszystko.

\- Trzymaj się i bądź grzeczny. – mruknął jeszcze do kota, ocierającego się o jego nogi. Schylił się i podrapał zwierzę za uchem. – Dzisiaj nasza kochana sąsiadka niestety nie ma jak się tobą zająć, ale za to ja postaram się być wcześniej.

Uśmiechnął się i czując, że zwierzę zrozumiało jego przekaz, wyszedł z domu, zamykając drzwi. Bez problemów dotarł do samochodu i już dwadzieścia minut później (korki o tej porze nie należały do szczególnie uciążliwych) wchodził do ogromnego budynku szpitala. Skierował się na swój oddział, za cel obierając sobie pokój lekarzy. Wszedł do środka, kątem oka rejestrując obecność Baekhyuna oraz drugiego stażysty, którego z imienia jeszcze nie znał. Cóż, skoro ten drugi najwidoczniej też postanowił wywrzeć dobre pierwsze wrażenie wcześniej wstając, może należałoby również w jakiś sposób się odpłacić, chociażby mówiąc mu po imieniu?

\- Dzień dobry. Baekhyun, bezimienny stażysto. – rzucił Chanyeol, ubierając biały kitel i zerkając wymownie na drugiego chłopaka. Trzeba przyznać, że szybko załapał aluzję.

\- Jestem Luhan. – odparł chłopak, kłaniając się.

Park postanowił wykorzystać okazję i przyjrzeć się mu odrobinę dokładniej. Chłopak był na oko wyższy od Baekhyuna, miał ciemnobrązowe włosy, pomimo wczesnej godziny starannie ułożone. Jeżeli byłby w jego typie, Yeol z pewnością uważałby go za bardzo uroczego i atrakcyjnego. Już jakiś czas temu stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie nie jest hetero, a w najłagodniejszym wypadku może definiować się jako biseksualny. W pracy jednak zachowywał pełen profesjonalizm i był tak jej oddany, że nie miał czasu na żadne romantyczne uniesienia.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć tak wcześnie Luhan. – odparł chłopakowi, chwilowo ignorując obecność Baekhyuna.

Właśnie tą chwile wybrał sobie Jongin, na pojawienie się w ich pokoju.

\- Dzień dobry chirurgio naczyniowa! Yeol, wcześnie wstajesz, mam nadzieję, że jesteś wyspany i gotowy do działania?

\- Chryste, człowieku, jakim cudem możesz być taki radosny i to jeszcze o tej godzinie... pieprz się. – Park już chciał jęknąć cierpiętniczo i zdzielić przyjaciela w potylicę, jednak przypomniał sobie o obecności stażystów, którzy teraz zerkali ciekawie na ich wymianę zdań. Nie spodziewali się zapewne, że Chanyeol również potrafi droczyć się i żartować.

\- No już już, nie denerwuj się, wpadłem tylko powiedzieć, że właśnie przewozimy tego pacjenta, o którym wczoraj rozmawialiśmy, a ja jako dobry kolega przyniosłem ci jego dokumenty osobiście. – Jongin wyciągnął przed siebie rękę z grubym plikiem papierów. – To ja to tutaj zostawię i już wynoszę się z twojego ogródka. Miłej zabawy!

Chanyeol wstrzymał dziecinną chęć pokazania koledze języka i tylko odebrał dokumenty, od razu biorąc się za ich studiowanie. Czując na sobie wzrok Luhana i Baekhyuna niemalże od razu skrzyżował z nimi spojrzenie.

\- Nie macie nic lepszego do roboty? – jego ton stracił zdecydowanie na wcześniejszej wesołości. – Bo jeżeli nie, to sterta wypisów do skompletowania i dokończenia przebiegu hospitalizacji wciąż czeka.

\- Właściwie to obiecałem pielęgniarkom, że będę im asystował podczas pobierania dzisiejszych próbek. – odparł niemalże natychmiast Luhan, blednąc lekko na widok pokaźnego stosu wypisów, czekających, aż ktoś się nimi zajmie. – Więc jeżeli pan pozwoli doktorze...

\- Doskonale. Idź. – ton Chanyeola był znudzony, gdy odprowadzał stażystę wzrokiem aż do wyjścia z pokoju lekarskiego, a następnie wrócił spojrzeniem do wciąż obecnego w pomieszczeniu Baekhyuna. – A ty zamierzasz dalej tutaj tak bezczynnie siedzieć?

\- W sumie pragnę prosić o możliwość przyjrzenia się dokumentacji pacjenta. Chciałbym wiedzieć możliwie jak najwięcej przed operacją.

Byun ukłonił się lekko, a Park zlustrował go wzrokiem, pod którym jednak stażysta nie ugiął się ani na chwilę.

\- Doskonale. Skończę z tym i możesz zerknąć. Ale potem wróć do swoich obowiązków, wezwę cię, gdy blok oraz pacjent będą gotowi.

\- A co z wywiadem lekarskim?

\- Ah, faktycznie. W porządku, wygrałeś, nie mam siły się dzisiaj kłócić. – Chanyeol opuścił ramiona i westchnął zrezygnowany, na co normalnie nigdy by sobie nie pozwolił. Może mimo młodego wieku zaczynał się mentalnie starzeć. Podał teczkę stażyście. – Pospiesz się z tym i pójdziemy zebrać wywiad, a później się zobaczy. I gdzie, do cholery jest reszta z was?

\- Będą dopiero za pół godziny, zgodnie z grafikiem tak dzisiaj zaczynamy pracę. – to powiedziawszy, Byun zabrał się za uważne studiowanie dokumentów.

Park natomiast pogrążył się we własnych rozważaniach. Pół godziny, czyli Luhan i Baekhyun zjawili się w szpitalu przynajmniej godzinę przed czasem. To dobrze rokowało na przyszłość. Albo oboje cierpieli na bezsenność albo byli zdeterminowani, by zostać pełnoprawnymi lekarzami. To, czy tamto, obie rzeczy dawały nadzieję, że coś z nich jeszcze będzie.

*

\- Szczepienie przeciw WZW typu B wciąż jest aktualne, nie trzeba go powtarzać. – mruknął do siebie Chanyeol, zaglądając po raz ostatni do karty pacjenta, gdy razem z Baekhyunem wchodzili do pokoju, w którym miał obecnie przebywać ich nowy ,,nabytek”. Rzeczywiście, na łóżku leżał młody chłopak, który wyglądał na wystraszonego całym tym zamieszaniem.

\- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Park Chanyeol i jestem ordynatorem na tym oddziale. To jeden z moich stażystów, Byun Baekhyun, będzie mi asystował podczas zabiegu. Jeżeli nie ma pan nic przeciwko, musimy przeprowadzić krótki wywiad lekarski.

\- D-dobrze. – zająknął się pacjent, wciąż posyłając dookoła przerażone spojrzenia.

\- Imię i nazwisko? – Baehyun wysunął się na przód, koncentrując uwagę na zebraniu informacji.

\- Oh Sehun.

Szum przy drzwiach zwrócił uwagę wszystkich obecnych w pomieszczeniu, a Byun wydawał się być wybity z rytmu, gdy do sali wszedł kolejny lekarz.

\-  Anestezjolog. On również musi zebrać swój wywiad, ale to po tym, jak my skończymy. Kontynuuj. – Chanyeol zachęcił stażystę gestem ręki.

\- Cóz, w takim razie... – Baekhyun oczyścił gardło. – Czy w rodzinie występowały poważniejsze choroby?

\- Nie, znaczy tak sądzę.... trzy lata temu moja babcia miała atopowe zapalenie skóry.

\- W porządku. - Byun szybko odnotował coś w szpitalnej karcie. – Uczulenia na leki?

\- Większość przeciwzakrzepowych, z resztą daję radę. Spore szczęście, prawda? – mruknął Sehun, jakby urażony reakcjami własnego organizmu.

\- Następnie... dziwne, przyjmowane leki mamy już odnotowane.

\- Ortopedia robi dobrą robotę. – wtrącił się Chanyeol, jakby podważanie kompetencji jego przyjaciela było zniewagą najwyższej wagi. – To samo tyczy się przebytych w ostatnim czasie chorób. Resztę może zrobić anestezjolog, tak więc gratuluję Baekhyun, pierwszy w życiu wywiad masz już chyba za sobą.

Stażysta otworzył szerzej oczy, zdziwiony tym, jak szybko to wszystko się odbyło.

\- Ordynatorze? – wtrącił się z boku lekarz, który już za kilka godzin miał zadbać o to, by pacjent smacznie spał podczas całego zabiegu.

\- Tak, tak, możesz zaczynać. Zostawiamy pana Sehuna w twoich rękach. Baekhyun, idziemy.

To powiedziawszy, Chanyeol puścił niższego chłopaka przodem i również skierował się do wyjścia. Niestety, zanim dane mu było znaleźć się z powrotem na szpitalnym korytarzu poczuł, że boleśnie się z czymś zderza.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam! – tym czymś, a raczej kimś, okazał się być nie kto inny jak Luhan, w tej chwili do granic możliwości zdenerwowany. – Ja tylko chciałem... pielęgniarka kazała mi to przekazać panu doktorowi jak najszybciej!

Park zerknął ciekawie na kartkę, która została mu podana. Papier zapisany był tak gęsto, że od samego patrzenia rozbolały go oczy. Kiedy wczoraj poganiał laborantki, naprawdę nie sądził, że uwiną się tak szybko, znając ich możliwości. Cóż, przynajmniej dostał to, czego chciał. Pewnie studiowałby dalej kartkę w spokoju, gdyby nie odgłos, niebezpiecznie przypominający duszenie, dobiegający gdzieś ze szpitalnego łóżka. Zerknął ciekawie w tamtym kierunku by zobaczyć, jak ich pacjent wpatruje się szeroko otwartymi oczami w Luhana, a całe zdenerwowanie zabiegiem nagle go opuściło. Przyłapany, chłopak spuścił wzrok, a jego policzki pokryły się delikatnym rumieńcem. Chanyeol powstrzymał chęć zagwizdania w uznaniu, jednak szpitalne życie było bardziej bogate, niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać.

\- Baekhyun. Luhan. Wychodzimy. Dajmy naszemu pacjentowi odrobinę spokoju przed zabiegiem i nie utrudniajmy anestezjologowi pracy. Do zobaczenia za kilka godzin panie Sehun.

Tym razem Park pchnął delikatnie swoich stażystów i niemalże wyprowadził ich z pomieszczenia, ignorując zawiedziony wzrok chłopaka na łóżku, gdy Luhan opuszczał szpitalną salę.


	3. Zagęszczenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, co ja robię z życiem, csiiii.

Kilka godzin minęło w zawrotnym tempie. Chanyeol wyraźnie czuł upływający czas, gdy nachylał się nad kranem, szorując ręce aż do łokci i polecając stażyście, by zrobił to samo. Następnie pielęgniarki pomogły mu w założeniu fartucha, rękawiczek i naciągnięciu maseczki ochronnej na twarz. Ani się obejrzał, a popychał drzwi bloku operacyjnego, szybko skanując wzrokiem pomieszczenie i pacjenta, leżącego na stole.

\- Wszystko gotowe? – dopytał, zerkając na anestezjologa i gdy ten skinął mu głową, Park postanowił zabrać się do pracy. – Doskonale. Baekhyun, chodź tutaj.

Stażysta szybko pojawił się u jego boku, lekko drżąc. Chanyeol zerknął na niego, dostrzegając jak nienaturalnie blady jest chłopak. W sumie nie spytał go o zdanie ani nie uprzedził o możliwości zasłabnięcia, która może dotknąć każdego lekarza podczas pierwszej operacji. Założył od razu, że Byun wie, na co się pisze i tak oto obaj skończyli tutaj, nie do końca wiedząc, czy można polegać na człowieku w takim stanie.

\- W porządku? – mruknął niechętnie, nie bardzo mając ochotę na użeranie się z kimś niedoświadczonym, z drugiej jednak strony coś nakazywało mu wesprzeć młodego stażystę. – Słuchaj, jeżeli cokolwiek będzie nie tak albo zrobi ci się słabo, zawsze możesz wyjść, okej? Nikogo to nie urazi, nie ma się czego wstydzić, to naturalna, obronna reakcja organizmu, z którą na początku walczy każdy, kto chce zostać chirurgiem. Za którymś razem przywykniesz.

Baekhyun pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się słabo.

\- Doskonale. Wszyscy gotowi? – Park powiódł spojrzeniem po całym swoim zespole. Dobiegły go aprobujące pomruki. – W takim razie zaczynamy. Skalpel numer dwadzieścia trzy poproszę.

Otrzymawszy narzędzie, ordynator skierował swój wzrok na odsłoniętą i zdezynfekowaną skórę pacjenta.

\- Rozpoczynam usunięcie zakrzepu z tętnicy udowej. Wykonam nacięcie podłużne w pachwinie ponad tętnicą udową. Pacjent jest znieczulony, zastosowaliśmy znieczulenie ogólne. – mruknął, chcąc przystąpić do działania, zatrzymało go jednak dosyć głośne prychnięcie.

\- Coś nie tak? – spytał, odwracając się i chłodno lustrując Baekhyuna wzrokiem za to, iż śmiał mu przerwać. – Przeszkadzam ci?

\- Nie, ja po prostu... irytują mnie rzeczy, które nie do końca rozumiem, nie panuję nad tym, przepraszam.

Park nie wiedział, czy stażysta jest bezczelny, czy sobie kpi. Nie wiedział także, czy powinien już go wywalić, oczywiście zmieszawszy uprzednio z błotem, czy dalej ciągnąć ten cyrk. Zanim jednak miał szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć, młodszy znów się odezwał.

\- Zwykle zabiegi tego typu wykonuje się w znieczuleniu miejscowym, a my usuwamy zakrzepy jedynie z kończyn dolnych. Jest to finalnie mniej obciążające dla pacjenta.

\- Cudownie. – mruknął ironicznie Chanyeol, czując narastająca frustrację. – A my jesteśmy na chirurgii, nie na anestezjologii. Nie jesteś od znieczuleń, więc zamknij się, kiedy sytuacja tego wymaga. Rodzaj narkozy dobiera inny lekarz, mając na uwadze przede wszystkim dobro pacjenta. Ten dzieciak był tak przerażony perspektywą zabiegu, że woleliśmy go dodatkowo nie przerażać, każąc mu patrzeć, jak bawimy się jego tętnicami. Więc, jeżeli możesz, nie krytykuj działań mojego zespołu, bo chyba nie masz jeszcze na tyle wysokiego poziomu, by wchodzić im w kompetencje. – zakończył ostro, gromiąc stażystę wzrokiem.

Byun wycofał się odrobinę, zmieszany i nieco zawstydzony własną śmiałością, jednakże jego ciekawość została zaspokojona, mógł więc śmiało powiedzieć, że nie żałował własnych słów, w końcu był tutaj, by się rozwijać. Chanyeol go ciekawił, wydawał się być chirurgiem praktycznie bez serca, wyważonym, pełnym chłodnego profesjonalizmu. Okazywało się jednak, że pod tą fasadą zdecydowanie kryje się coś więcej, coś, co wyjrzało zza tej zasłony w momencie, gdy do pokoju lekarzy zawitał ten człowiek z ortopedii, a Park wymieniał z nim przyjacielskie docinki. Byun był niemalże zdeterminowany, by poznać więcej takiego ordynatora, a determinacja ta nieustannie pchała go do działania.

\- Przepraszam. – dorzucił mimo wszystko, by za bardzo nie podpaść, w końcu nie uśmiechało mu się opuszczać oddziału tak szybko. – I dziękuję za wyjaśnienia.

Skłonił się lekko, a Chanyeol prychnął sfrustrowany. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten dzieciak wciąż jest na sali operacyjnej i jego oddziale, ktoś inny na jego miejscu zapewne już byłby w drodze do domu. Zagryzł w złości wargi, nie znosił, gdy coś wytrącało go z równowagi, albo gdy czegoś nie rozumiał.

\- Nieważne. Na drugi raz uważaj na słowa, a teraz może w końcu zaczniemy. – zawyrokował, czując na sobie nieco zniecierpliwione spojrzenie anestezjologa.

Przecięcie skóry, odsłonięcie i przecięcie ściany tętnicy poszło mu nadzwyczaj łatwo, jakby miał dzisiaj dobry dzień. Wprowadzenie cewnika również zostało zrobione bez zastrzeżeń, a już po chwili usunął jeden z zakrzepów z niebywała precyzją.

\- Przepływy w porządku, kończyna jest dobrze ukrwiona. – mruknął do siebie, sprawdzając wszelkie parametry. – Jeszcze tylko kilka zatorów i mamy go z głowy.

Szybko uporał się z pozostałymi, zatrzymując się jednak na ostatnim, ponieważ wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł.

\- Baekhyun. Chodź tutaj. – gestem dłoni przywołał chłopaka do siebie. – Ostatni zakrzep jest twój, pozbądź się go.

To powiedziawszy przekazał stażyście narzędzia, bacznie go obserwując. Ręce chłopaka lekko drżały, jednak sprawnie manewrował cewnikiem, docierając do zakrzepu.

\- Bardzo ładnie. Teraz go usuń. – pochwalił, kolejny raz będąc pod wrażeniem umiejętności i determinacji Byuna mimo tak niewielkiego doświadczenia. – No dalej, już prawie to masz.

Stażysta poradził sobie z usunięciem ostatniego zakrzepu, a Park miał właśnie odebrać narzędzia i zabrać się za zakładanie drenu oraz zaszywanie rany, gdy niespodziewanie monitory oszalały, zwiastując kilka rzeczy jednocześnie. Chanyeol zaklął siarczyście pod nosem, natychmiast wyciągając ręce po narzędzia. Baekhyun natomiast zachowywał się jak w jakimś transie, wpatrując się przerażonym wzrokiem w pacjenta oraz kurczowo zaciskając dłonie na trzymanych przedmiotach.

\- Cholera, ocknij się! – krzyknął ordynator, chcąc przywrócić chłopakowi trzeźwość myślenia. To jednak zdawało się nie pomagać. – Oddawaj narzędzia!

Wkurzony, a jednocześnie do granic możliwości skupiony przez nagły skok adrenaliny Chanyeol, bez namysłu wyszarpał przedmioty z rąk stażysty, odpychając zaskoczonego chłopaka z drogi. Byun wylądował z głośnym hukiem na posadzce, jednakże teraz Park nie zamierzał się tym przejmować, liczyło się tylko uratowanie pacjenta.

\- Jakie parametry?! – krzyknął do zespołu, odnajdując w końcu w tym szaleństwie jakiś spokój, metodę działania. W końcu nie bez przyczyny był uważany za jednego z lepszych chirurgów.

\- Nie wiem, jego tętno szaleje, nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego jego serce tak się zachowuje, badania miał w porządku! – odkrzyknął anestezjolog, wyciągając strzykawkę i odmierzając odpowiednią ilość leku. – Spróbuję to uspokoić ale dopóki nie poznamy przyczyny, jego stan w każdej chwili może się pogorszyć. Zszywaj go szybko.

\- Już się robi. – Chanyeol natychmiast przystąpił do działania, starając się ignorować wyjące dookoła maszyny. Chwilę później rana była idealnie zdrenowana i zabezpieczona.

Jednakże zamiast spodziewanego uczucia ulgi, Park poczuł rosnącą w gardle gulę, gdy jedna z maszyn zamiast rytmicznego pikania zaczęła wydawać z siebie długi, tak dobrze znany mu dźwięk.

\- Cholera jasna, zatrzymał się! – ordynator wyuczonym na pamięć ruchem przemieścił się w okolice klatki piersiowej pacjenta, by następnie w błyskawicznym tempie rozpocząć masaż serca. – Dawajcie tutaj defibrylator, w tej chwili! Chłopaku, nie rób nam tego, całe życie przed tobą!

Ten ostatni krzyk był zapowiedzią długiej i wyczerpującej walki o jedno życie.

*

\- Ja pierdolę... – Chanyeol starał się nie używać wulgaryzmów, jednak siedząc w gabinecie Kaia wiedział, że nie musi się dłużej powstrzymywać. – To było tak bardzo pochrzanione.

Kubek z parującą herbatą nagle zmaterializował się tuż pod jego nosem, a on odetchnął i przyjął napój z wdzięcznością.

\- Świetnie sobie poradziłeś Yeol. – odparł łagodnie Kim, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu wykończonego przyjaciela. – Dzieciak żyje, zakrzepy zostały usunięte. To, że było ciężko każdy wie, ale włożyłeś w ratowanie tego pacjenta bardzo dużo pracy. To się ceni.

\- To nie to. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego jego serce oszalało. Oszalało, rozumiesz Kai? Tak jakbyś nagle podpiął je do prądu.

\- Fakt, to było niespodziewane. Trzeba go skonsultować kardiologicznie. Wybudził się?

\- Nie, potrzymamy go jeszcze jedną dobę, tak dla pewności. Sporo przeszedł. – Chanyeol upił spory łyk napoju, rozkoszując się ciepłem, wypełniającym całe jego ciało. – A ja mam przez ciebie problem.

\- Huh? – Jongin był autentycznie zaciekawiony, co nie zdarzało się zbyt często.

\- No wiesz, z tym jak mówiłeś, że mam sobie wziąć stażystę do pomocy. Wziąłem takiego jednego chłopaka, Baekhyuna.

\- Nie dał rady? – Kim spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciela, a na jego ustach niespodziewanie wykwitł uśmieszek. – A może już zakończył staż, co?

\- Nie, nie wyrzuciłem go, chociaż może powinienem. Sam już nie wiem. – Park czuł się skołowany jak nigdy dotąd i szczerze nienawidził tego uczucia. – Bo wiesz, niby jest zdolny, niby coś tam potrafi, zadaje nawet inteligentne pytania, a z drugiej strony kompletnie odleciał mi tam na sali. To było cholernie niebezpieczne i mogło się tragicznie skończyć.

\- Wiesz, myślę, że wiele osób na jego miejscu zrobiłoby to samo. Yeol, spójrz, przecież to był jego pierwszy zabieg, a jakby nie patrzeć, pacjent prawie zmarł na stole. To musiał być dla niego niemały szok, a być może także jakiś rodzaj traumy. Dobra, ci ludzie chcą być chirurgami ale sam doskonale wiesz, że nawet lata praktyki nie dają kompletnej niewrażliwości na sytuację, gdy pacjent gaśnie w oczach. Gdzie on w ogóle teraz jest?

\- Uhm, inny stażysta, Luhan, chyba próbuje poskładać go do kupy, tak sądzę. – Chanyeol poczuł coś niebezpiecznie podobnego do poczucia winy, kiełkującego mu w sercu. – Chyba powinienem sprawdzić, czy z nim wszystko ok?

\- A od kiedy obchodzą cię stażyści, co? – parsknął Jongin, posyłając zawstydzonemu tą uwagą przyjacielowi nieco podejrzliwe spojrzenie. – Nie no racja, idź, zobacz czy da się gościa jakoś pozbierać do kupy.

Chirurg westchnął cierpiętniczo, po raz kolejny łykając przygotowany dla niego napar, po czym odstawił naczynie na szafkę i dziękując zdawkowo przyjacielowi, ruszył na poszukiwania swoich stażystów. Sam miał okazję już odrobinę wyciszyć się po niedawnej operacji a fakt, że pacjent przynajmniej na razie był bezpieczny, znacznie ułatwiał sprawę. Jego kolega otworzył mu jednak szerzej oczy na całą sprawę, dzięki czemu teraz miał także w pewnym stopniu wgląd na to, co musiał czuć Baekhyun i jak okropnie zachował się Chanyeol, wrzeszcząc na niego. Działał w stresie, w emocjach, to jasne, nie powinien jednak być aż tak gwałtowny i porywczy, ponieważ takie zachowanie mogło sprawić, iż młody stażysta już nigdy więcej nie będzie chciał stanąć przy stole operacyjnym. To nie była do końca jego sprawa, jednakże Park sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że jakaś część jego chce widzieć tego szarowłosego chłopaka, przeprowadzającego samodzielne operacje oraz pnącego się po szczeblach kariery. Odnalazł obu stażystów w pokoju lekarskim na oddziale chirurgii naczyniowej, dokładnie tam, gdzie spodziewał się ich zastać. Reszta jego nowych nabytków zapewne wykonywała swoje obowiązki, nie chcąc podpaść, tak więc atmosfera była w pewien sposób prywatna, idealna wręcz na oczyszczającą rozmowę. Chanyeol zamknął za sobą drzwi z lekkim trzaskiem, czym zwrócił uwagę pozostałej dwójki. Baekhyun siedział na kanapie, jego oczy były delikatnie podpuchnięte, jakby wcześniej płakał przez dłuższy czas. Obok niego siedział Luhan z ramieniem zarzuconym na barki kolegi, ewidentnie próbujący go pocieszyć.

\- Możesz zostawić nas na moment samych? – ordynator zwrócił się do ciemnowłosego chłopaka, pokazując mu wzrokiem drzwi.

\- Oczywiście. – stażysta posłał Byunowi ostatnie, smutne spojrzenie, gdy podnosił się z kanapy i kierował w stronę drzwi. Rozmyślił się w ostatniej chwili, błyskawicznie obracając i wlepiając proszące spojrzenie w Chanyeola. – Doktorze?

\- Tak?

\- Mogę iść zobaczyć, jak się miewa Oh Sehun?

Park uważnie zlustrował chłopaka wzrokiem, ale ten pozostawał nieugięty i nie dał się wprawić w zakłopotanie, nie okazał tez żadnych oznak głębszego zainteresowania pacjentem. Zwykłe, formalne pytanie. Mimo wszystko Chanyeol postanowił się temu przyjrzeć w najbliższej przyszłości.

\- W porządku, idź. – odparł, pytając sam siebie, dlaczego ostatnio pozwala stażystom na aż tyle. – Tylko sprawdź mi przy okazji, czy jego serce nadal równo bije, czy może rytm się zmienił. To ważne.

Otrzymawszy pozwolenie, Luhan prędko zniknął z pola widzenia, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Chanyeol odwrócił się w stronę wciąż załamanego Baekhyuna. Wzdychając i przeklinając samego siebie w myślach, bez słowa zbliżył się i opadł na miejsce obok stażysty. Młodszy chłopak nie zaprotestował, co chirurg uznał za dobry znak. Kompletnie nie wiedział jednak, jak ma zacząć rozmowę ani co powinien powiedzieć.

\- Jak się trzymasz? – zaczął nieco oficjalnie, chociaż coś w środku niego podpowiadało mu, że to pytanie było jednym z najgłupszych, jakie mógł zadać. – To dla wszystkich była ciężka operacja, jeżeli to cię pocieszy.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Miał również nieodparte wrażenie, że Byun jeszcze mocniej się w sobie zamknął. Chanyeol postanowił pozostać cicho, nie był szczególnie dobry w pocieszaniu, a jeżeli stażysta nie chciał mówić, to choćby próbował cały dzień i tak nic by z niego nie wydusił. Siedzieli w ciszy przez dłuższy czas, aż Baekhyun poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu.

\- Przepraszam. – mruknął cicho, prawie szeptem.

\- W porządku. – ordynator starał się mówić najłagodniej, jak tylko potrafił. – Takie rzeczy się zdarzają, zwłaszcza podczas skomplikowanych zabiegów i niepewnych pacjentów. W sumie to był mój błąd, mogłem zabrać cię do asysty przy jakiejś łatwiejszej operacji.

\- Wtedy na sali, ja... naprawdę nie wiem, co się ze mną stało. Myślałem, że panuję nad sobą, jednak moje ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa, zupełnie tak, jakbym był tylko biernym obserwatorem wydarzeń. To było straszne, nie móc się ruszyć, słyszeć te wszystkie maszyny naokoło i mieć świadomość, że przede mną właściwie umiera człowiek...

Chanyeolowi wydawało się, że usłyszał pociągnięcie nosem i spojrzał na drugiego chłopaka przerażony, że ten zaraz się rozklei, a on nie będzie wiedział, jak ma zareagować. Byłaby to bardzo niezręczna sytuacja, na szczęście Byun miał mocny charakter, o czym ordynator zdążył przekonać się już wcześniej. Chłopak dzielnie walczył ze sobą, nie mając zamiaru poddawać się temu nieznanemu mu dotąd uczuciu przerażenia, a Park nie zamierzał mu w tym przeszkadzać.

\- Wszyscy przez to przechodzili, prędzej czy później. – dodał jedynie, klepiąc chłopaka po ramieniu w geście otuchy. – Jeżeli chcesz, możesz dziś wrócić wcześniej do domu, ale nie przyzwyczajaj się, to wyjątkowa sytuacja.

Na ustach Baekhyuna niespodziewanie wykwitło coś na kształt uśmiechu.

\- Gdzieżbym śmiał. – odparł, wyglądając już na nieco mniej bladego. – To byłoby zdecydowanie nieodpowiednie, podpadać ordynatorowi z takimi umiejętnościami.

Chanyeol prawie zakrztusił się własną śliną, słysząc te słowa. Kompletnie nie rozumiał, jak stażysta tak szybko przeszedł z wyraźnego załamania do... droczenia się z nim? Niewiele osób na stażu pozwoliłoby sobie na taki komentarz, biorąc pod uwagę, że ich losy na oddziale mogły potoczyć się bardzo różnie.

\- Hej, nie zapędzaj się. – odparł, starając się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy. – Skoro już się pozbierałeś, to może jednak zostaniesz, by pomóc nam z dokumentacją?

Zanim Byun zdążył zaprotestować, drzwi otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia weszli pozostali stażyści, zawzięcie między sobą dyskutując. Widząc ordynatora, natychmiast zamilkli, wciąż bojąc się bardziej doświadczonego lekarza. Jedynie Luhan wyglądał na nieco śmielszego, być może dlatego, że on sam miał okazję zamienić z Chanyeolem parę słów w cywilizowany sposób, a przy bliższym kontakcie lekarz nie wydawał się aż tak straszny.

\- Cudownie, skoro raczyliście się pojawić, dokumenty do wypełnienia na was czekają. – Park zerknął wymownie na stażystów, a następnie na stertę piętrzących się na biurku papierów. – Luhan, jak serce naszego pacjenta?

\- Wszystkie rytmy w normie, na razie nie widać żadnych nieprawidłowości.

\- To strasznie dziwne... – Chanyeol zamyślił się. – Ten chłopak jest istną zagadką, jednak i tak będę musiał skonsultować go kardiologicznie. To, co działo się podczas operacji zdecydowanie nie było normalne.

Większość stażystów spojrzała na lekarza z ciekawością, nie wiedząc, o jakim zabiegu mówi. Luhan natomiast wyraźnie się ożywił.

\- Mogę iść na kardiologię nawet teraz doktorze! – stwierdził z zapałem i o dziwo nie brzmiało to jak kolejna nędzna wymówka, celem uniknięcia papierkowej roboty.

Ordynator zastanowił się przez chwilę, rozważając dostępne opcje.

\- W porządku, idź. – przytaknął. – Pytaj o doktora Kyungsoo, a jak już go znajdziesz to powiedz mu, że bardzo proszę go o konsultację.

Stażysta przytaknął i po chwili już go nie było. Chanyeol westchnął, przecierając rękami twarz, mając zdecydowanie dosyć wrażeń, jak na jeden dzień. Gdyby nie obecność osób trzecich, prawdopodobnie padłby na kanapę, by złapać choćby godzinę snu. Niestety, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na okazywanie typowych słabości przy ludziach, którym nie do końca ufał. Zresztą, powinien być wdzięczny, że ta banda jeszcze nie puściła jego oddziału z dymem, nie miał za dobrych wspomnień ze stażystami, a zwłaszcza z tymi niekompetentnymi. Tym razem los chyba postanowił nagrodzić go za lata znoszenia idiotów, podsyłając mu nawet myślące i w miarę radzące sobie jednostki.

\- Doktorze? – usłyszał z boku, więc ponownie zwrócił zmęczony wzrok na Baekhyuna. – Pewnie nie powinienem pytać, ale... dobrze się pan czuje?

Chanyeol poczuł w środku jakiś dziwny rodzaj ciepła w odpowiedzi na troskę, obecną w głosie młodszego chłopaka, zanim jednak pozwolił sobie na analizę tego uczucia, uświadomił sobie, że nie są sami w pomieszczeniu.

\- Masz rację, nie powinieneś. – odparł chłodno, starając się utrzymać na twarzy maskę obojętności, która w pracy była koniecznością. – Poza tym czuję się staro, gdy jestem nazywany panem. Nie jestem od was dużo starszy.

Odpowiedział mu zbiorowy pomruk zdziwienia, a jedna ze stażystek upuściła trzymaną w dłoniach teczkę, powodując, że większość dokumentów wysypała się na podłogę. Chyba nie spodziewali się, że ktoś mógł tyle osiągnąć w bardzo młodym wieku, jednak Chanyeola to nie zdziwiło, spotykał się z tym na każdym kroku. Zazdrość, zdziwienie, często nawet oburzenie i poczucie niesprawiedliwości, dlaczego to właśnie jego wybrano na takie, a nie inne stanowisko. Przywykł. Rozejrzał się ostatni raz po pomieszczeniu, decydując, że chyba ma już dosyć dzisiejszego dnia.

\- Dobra, pozbierajcie to, pozamykajcie wypisy z poprzednich dni, albo przynajmniej ich część i możecie iść do domów. – orzekł, podnosząc się z kanapy. – Ja niestety muszę również się pożegnać, obiecałem komuś, że dzisiaj będę wcześniej.

Gdy tylko to powiedział, poczuł na sobie pytające spojrzenia. Instynktownie odwrócił się w kierunku wciąż siedzącego Baekhyuna i mógł przysiąc, że w oczach chłopaka przez chwilę zamigotało coś na kształt złości, pomieszanej ze smutkiem. Zbył to jednak, zapewne po prostu mu się przywidziało. On sam nie czuł się winny, bowiem na myśli miał swojego zwierzaka, nie musiał się nikomu tłumaczyć ze swojego życia. Bez słowa więcej opuścił pomieszczenie, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Po załatwieniu ostatnich formalności oraz znalezieniu Luhana, tylko po to by dowiedzieć się, że Kyungsoo dzisiaj nie miał dyżuru, jednak pielęgniarki obiecały przekazać mu informację odnośnie konsultacji, Park mógł z czystym sumieniem wsiąść w samochód i odjechać w kierunku własnego mieszkania.

*

Pewne rzeczy w jego życiu nigdy się nie zmieniały. Miał wrażenie, że jakiś czas temu poddał się rutynie i jeszcze chwila, moment takiego życia, a coś mu ucieknie, straci coś naprawdę bardzo ważnego. Chanyeol myślał o tym, gdy tej nocy głaskał leniwie kota za uchem, nie mogąc spać wbrew całemu zmęczeniu i przeciwnościom, z którymi dane mu było się dzisiaj mierzyć. Ostatnio nie do końca kontrolował swoje zachowanie, a stażyści, których dostał, nie okazali się koniec końców tacy źli; jak na razie sprawowali się zupełnie w porządku. Może nawet powinien dowiedzieć się, jak każdy z nich miał na imię? Na razie imiennie znał jedynie Baekhyuna oraz Luhana i chociaż nigdy nie przywiązywał większej wagi do zapamiętywania imion osób na stażu, tak teraz w pewien sposób nawet cieszył się z posiadanej wiedzy. Obecnie jego większym problemem był Byun, ordynator po prostu nie mógł zrozumieć tego chłopaka oraz jego zmiennych reakcji. Najbardziej nie znosił jednak tego, że niepozorny chłopak zaczął zupełnie nieświadomie naruszać jego bariery i wytyczone granice, których ściśle trzymał się w pracy. Wiedział, że zachowuje się irracjonalnie, każdy inny na miejscu Baekhyuna zostałby już dawno przez Chanyeola albo solidnie opieprzony, albo po prostu wyrzucony. Tymczasem szarowłosy chłopak wywoływał w lekarzu jedynie mieszaninę ciekawości, współczucia (zwłaszcza po tym, co miało miejsce na sali operacyjnej) oraz jakiegoś pokręconego rodzaju troski. Chciał dla stażysty jak najlepiej i chyba zaczął przyzwyczajać się także do niektórych odzywek Byuna, czy jego pytań, zadawanych w najmniej odpowiednich momentach.

\- Nie mogę tak po prostu zaprzyjaźnić się ze stażystą, to bez sensu, a przy tym byłoby wysoce niestosowne... – mruknął do siebie, raz za razem zanurzając dłoń w miękkiej sierści, otrzymując w zamian głośne mruczenie.

Oprócz Jongina, Chanyeol nie miał wielu przyjaciół. Jedynie garstka ludzi, której ufał, a która była w stanie zajrzeć nieco dalej niż pokrywa profesjonalnego, chłodnego lekarza. Byli w stanie zobaczyć jego obawy, gdy każdego dnia wstawał do pracy, by pomagać innym, jego troski, gdy martwił się, czy sprosta wyzwaniu bycia ordynatorem, a w końcu jego ciepło i oddanie, które okazywał przyjaciołom oraz jego niesamowitą wręcz rękę do zwierząt, czego dowodem w tej chwili był na pewno bardzo szczęśliwy kot. Rozmyślania sprawiły, że ani się obejrzał, a odpłynął, zatapiając głowę w niezliczonej ilości poduszek oraz automatycznie układając się w dogodnej dla siebie pozycji.

Jednak tym razem został brutalnie obudzony przez dzwoniący w środku nocy telefon.


	4. Rysa na wizerunku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że z niesamowitym poślizgiem, jednak wciąż wytrwale pracuję na tego cukierka i nie zamierzam tak łatwo się poddać.

\- Jesteś nienormalny.

Kai tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, nic sobie nie robiąc z groźnego spojrzenia Chanyeola.

\- Człowieku, budzisz mnie w środku nocy, każesz natychmiast przyjechać do szpitala, ja łamię większość przepisów drogowych pędząc jak idiota po to tylko, byś powiedział mi teraz, że w sumie nic wielkiego się nie dzieje?

Park był wściekły i kontynuował swoją tyradę bez oporów, z każda minutą nakręcając się coraz bardziej, dopóki nie został przez przyjaciela uciszony.

\- Gdybyś dał mi na chwilę dojść do słowa Yeol. – Kai machnął ze zniecierpliwieniem ręką. – Wiedziałbyś, że _coś_ się jednak dzieje.

Chanyeol rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po opustoszałym pokoju lekarskim, ponownie zatrzymując spojrzenie na Jonginie.

\- Tak? – mruknął, złość wciąż nie wyparowała z niego do końca. – To może mi powiesz, co tutaj robimy o tej godzinie, sami, otacza nas jedynie cisza, czyli generalnie atmosfera byłaby niemalże sielska, gdybyś dosłownie parę chwil wcześniej nie wyrwał mnie z łóżka? Wiesz w ogóle co to znaczy wezwanie w nagłym przypadku?! Już spieszę z wyjaśnieniami, znaczy to mniej więcej tyle, że masz dzwonić po mnie tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś jest ciężko ranny bądź umierający! Nie wyglądasz na poszkodowanego, wszyscy pacjenci także są w porządku z tego co mi wiadomo, więc? Wytłumacz mi, co ja tu do cholery robię!

Kai odsunął się do tyłu pod wpływem nagłego wybuchu, jednak wiedział, że nie może winić za to przyjaciela, który miał za sobą stresujący dzień, a teraz dokuczało mu jeszcze niewyspanie.

\- Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś być przy tym osobiście. – zaczął powoli. – Naprawdę nie chciałem cię budzić i wierz mi, nie zrobiłbym tego, gdybym nie miał pewności, że będzie jeszcze gorzej, jeśli tego nie zrobię.

\- Co?

 Gniew Chanyeola osłabł nieco, wciąż jednak wbijał przeszywający wzrok w Jongina.

\- Kiedy wczoraj wyszedłeś, Kyungsoo pojawił się w szpitalu. Był u twojego pacjenta.

Park wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. W mgnieniu oka cała frustracja wyparowała z niego, zastąpiona chęcią do działania.

\- Coś ustalił?

\- Prawdę mówiąc niewiele. Jednak zaciekawił go strasznie ten twój nowy stażysta. Baekhyun?

Oczy Chanyeola rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.

\- A czego on chciał od mojego stażysty?

\- Ten dzieciak chyba czuje się winny za tamtą operację i stara się ją odpokutować. – Jongin wyszczerzył się, obserwując niecodzienną reakcję kolegi na usłyszane rewelacje. – Wczoraj razem pracowali, dosyć dobrze się dogadując. Jeżeli przejdziesz się do sali Oh Sehuna, zapewne znajdziesz tam tego swojego dzieciaka z całą obszerną listą badań, które Kyungsoo zamierza przeprowadzić. Z tego co wiem, zaoferował mu możliwość uczestniczenia w całym tym procesie. Mało tego, Baekhyun szuka również innych możliwości, konsultując się oczywiście z naszym uroczym kardiologiem.

\- Czekaj, czekaj... – Park próbował strawić usłyszane informacje, jednak niespodziewanie jakaś ostrzegawcza lampka zapaliła mu się z tyłu głowy. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Baekhyun nie wrócił na noc do domu?

\- Cóż, tak mi się wydaję, ale nie mam stuprocentowej pewności. Chcesz to sam go o to zapytaj. Pomyślałem jednak, że powinieneś wiedzieć, co się dzieje, prawdę powiedziawszy to wyglądało tak, jakby stażysta działał za twoimi plecami, a wiem, jak bardzo tego nie znosisz.

Chanyeol uniósł kąciki ust w wymuszonym uśmiechu.

\- Tak, masz rację. Może jednak nie postąpiłeś aż tak lekkomyślnie, wyrywając mnie z łóżka. A teraz wybacz mi. – skierował się do drzwi, klepiąc przyjaźnie drugiego lekarza w ramię. – Idę zrobić porządek na moim oddziale.

Wychodząc, wciąż słyszał w uszach rozbawione parsknięcie przyjaciela.

*

Nie zamierzał w żadnym wypadku bawić się w durne gierki, a tym bardziej podkradać do stażysty, jednak widok Baekhyuna z książką w ręku, pochylonego nad łóżkiem śpiącego pacjenta sprawił, że Chanyeol nie umiał powstrzymać dziecięcych odruchów. Najciszej jak potrafił przemieścił się i stanął za Byunem.

\- Zgadnij kto za tobą stoi? – rzucił ironicznie, z satysfakcją odnotowując, że Baekhyun podskoczył na swoim siedzeniu.

Stażysta odwrócił się bardzo powoli, napotykając pełne pogardy spojrzenie Parka.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, bym kazał siedzieć ci w szpitalu po nocach, a już na pewno nie wyraziłem zgody na robienie ze mnie idioty, działając za moimi plecami.

Byun przełknął ciężko ślinę, nie spuścił jednak wzroku z ordynatora. Park prychnął.

\- Dobrze myślisz, to właśnie jest odpowiedni czas na udzielenie mi niezbędnych wyjaśnień.

\- Ja tylko... – rozpoczął chłopak, finalnie uciekając wzrokiem.

Zabawne, pomyślał Chanyeol, ten zwykle wygadany człowiek ma teraz problem ze skonstruowaniem prostego zdania.

\- Hmm? – ponaglił go jednak, nie mając ochoty spędzać reszty nocy na bezsensownych pogaduszkach.

\- Chciałem pomóc.

Ordynator bez słowa patrzył, jak jego stażysta nerwowo wykręca sobie palce, porzucając chwilowo studiowanie książki. Westchnął ciężko, uświadamiając sobie, że Jongin miał rację i nie chodziło tutaj o żadne podważanie jego kompetencji (co zostało mimo wszystko nieświadomie zrobione), a bardziej o chęć naprawy swojego wizerunku.

\- Wiesz, że za takie coś powinieneś wylecieć? – Chanyeol przyłożył sobie palce do skroni, będąc nagle bardzo zmęczonym. – Technicznie rzecz biorąc to ja odpowiadam za twój staż, więc robienie czegokolwiek bez powiadomienia mnie o tym musi być w odpowiedni sposób ukarane.

\- Doktorze, ja...

 Baekhyun wstał z miejsca, chcąc zapewne wytłumaczyć się ze swoich działań, być może także prosić o pozostawienie go na oddziale, nie dał rady zrobić jednak żadnej z tych rzeczy, gdyż niespodziewanie zachwiał się i popłynął do przodu, wprost na Chanyeola, który instynktownie go złapał, przytrzymując drugiego chłopaka za barki.

\- Cóż, więc jak sądzę to, co usłyszałem o twoich brakach w śnie również jest prawdą. – zauważył ordynator sucho. – To było nieodpowiedzialne, jeszcze nie jesteście przyzwyczajeni do tak długich okresów bez odpoczynku, to przychodzi dopiero z czasem. Studia się do tego niestety nie umywają.

Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie, jak on sam na początku zasypiał w każdym możliwym miejscu i chwili. Na szczęście miał bardzo lekki sen, więc nigdy nie dostał po głowie za przesypianie dyżuru. Byun podniósł głowę i skrzyżował z nim spojrzenie, wyglądając na nieziemsko zakłopotanego całą sytuacją.

\- Przepraszam, to tylko... uhm, zakręciło mi się w głowie. – dodał cicho, nie odsuwając się jednak, a wręcz mocniej zbliżając do drugiego ciała, chłonąc ciepło i oparcie.

Chanyeol zamarł, dostrzegając ślad rumieńca na policzkach młodszego chłopaka, nie odważył się jednak poruszyć. Proste odepchnięcie Byuna wydawało mu się w tej chwili wysoce trudnym zadaniem, a z głowy zniknęły mu wszystkie kąśliwe uwagi, którymi miał zamiar jeszcze przed chwilą poczęstować stażystę.

\- Musisz wrócić do domu i się wyspać. – odparł zamiast tego, wyrzucając sobie w głowie własną głupotę, bo przecież to zdecydowanie nie było do niego podobne.

Nagłe poruszenie na łóżku sprawiło, że Chanyeol odzyskał zdolność myślenia i uświadomił sobie, że wciąż znajdują się w sali, przeznaczonej dla pacjentów. Chrząkając zdecydowanie, odsunął od siebie Baekhyuna, jednak gdy chłopak ponownie się zachwiał, Park chwycił go jedną ręką w pasie, ponownie do siebie przyciągając. ,,Pieprzyć to”, pomyślał, gdy pociągnął zdezorientowanego stażystę na korytarz, a następnie do pokoju lekarskiego, zamykając za nimi drzwi, by zapewnić im chociaż odrobinę prywatności. Ostrożnie posadził Byuna na kanapie, siadając obok i nie mogąc uwierzyć, co ten chłopak z nim wyprawiał i ile miał przez niego kłopotów.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam doktorze. – zaczął stażysta słabym głosem. – Nie chciałem wchodzić panu w kompetencję, to wszystko było po prostu...

Umilkł niespodziewanie, a Chanyeol dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że położył palec wskazujący na wargach drugiego chłopaka, szokując ich obu. Nie mógł się jednak teraz wycofać.

\- Przede wszystkim musisz porządnie odpocząć, nie jesteś w stanie nawet samodzielnie stać. Jutro będziemy mieli dużo czasu na to, bym mógł cię porządnie ochrzanić i zastanowić się nad odpowiednią karą.

Byun uśmiechnął się niespodziewanie, jakby ten komentarz naprawdę szczerze go rozbawił. Jednocześnie odsunął dłoń Chanyeola od swojej twarzy, tak, by znów mógł mówić.

\- W porządku. – zgodził się z kolejnym uśmiechem. – W takim razie do jutra doktorze.

 Chłopak zamierzał wstać i wyjść, gdy niespodziewanie długotrwały brak odpoczynku ponownie ostro zaatakował jego mięśnie. Z irytacją wymalowaną na twarzy, Baekhyun opadł na miękki mebel, jakby był zły na swoje ciało za tą niesubordynację. Park natomiast uśmiechnął się krzywo, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, jak ciężko jest czasem pogodzić się z własnymi ograniczeniami.

\- Odwiozę cię do domu. – stwierdził konwersacyjnym tonem, decydując, że coś, co można było nazwać przytulaniem stażysty, dostatecznie zniszczyło już dzisiaj jego reputację poważnego ordynatora. – Tylko ani słowa o tym wszystkim, bo naprawdę wylecisz.

Chanyeol zatoczył ręką koło, chcąc dać chłopakowi do zrozumienia, że ma na myśli niedawne wydarzenia. Byun kiwnął twierdząco głową na zgodę, po czym ponownie dał się poprowadzić szpitalnymi korytarzami. Park dziękował w duchu, że nie natknęli się na Jongina, ilość pytań, które zapewne zadałby mu wtedy przyjaciel nie miałaby końca. Dotarli razem do samochodu, a po upewnieniu się, że niczego nie zapomniał, Chanyeol ruszył, wcześniej pytając drugiego chłopaka o adres. Chwilę później byli już na miejscu, a jego oczom ukazało się niewielkie, choć zadbane osiedle. W milczeniu pomógł Baekhyunowi wysiąść z pojazdu i zaprowadził go pod odpowiednie drzwi, czekając, aż stażysta znajdzie klucze. Nie wiedział czemu to robił, jednak chciał być absolutnie pewny, że wykonał swoje zadanie należycie, a drugi chłopak w końcu odpocznie. Chyba zaczynał się starzeć, skoro w ogóle się tym przejmował, a Kai zapewne wymyśliłby teraz co najmniej tysiąc złośliwych uwag, dotyczących jego zachowania. Zamyślony, niemalże podskoczył w miejscu, gdy w jego stronę została wyciągnięta zielona teczka.

\- Lista badań, które doktor Kyungsoo zamierza wykonać. – wyjaśnił rzeczowo Byun. – Naprawdę... nie chciałem działać za niczyimi plecami.

Chłopak otworzył w końcu drzwi, a Chanyeol popatrzył na niego przez moment, zamierzając w końcu odejść, wyspać się i stwierdzić jak wielkim był dzisiaj idiotą (jednak to zapewne dotrze do niego dopiero o poranku). Odwrócił się na pięcie, kiwając głową, został jednak chwycony za nadgarstek z niespodziewaną siłą jak na kogoś, kto był na skraju wycieńczenia.

\- Dziękuję doktorze. Naprawdę. – odpowiedział na jego pytające spojrzenie Baekhyun.

\- Czuję się strasznie stary, gdy tak mnie nazywasz. – mruknął Park pod nosem, nie sądził jednak, że drugi chłopak go usłyszał. Zdziwił się, napotykając wzrok pełen powagi i wdzięczności.

\- Dziękuję Chanyeol.

*

Kiedy budzik po raz kolejny wyrwał go ze stanu błogiej nieświadomości, a minione wydarzenia uderzyły z pełną siłą, Chanyeol wiedział już, że nie będzie to dobry dzień. Zaklął siarczyście i nawet Damashi, ocierająca się o jego nogi, gdy przygotowywał sobie kawę, nie pomagała mu się uspokoić. Schylił się jednak i okazał zwierzęciu trochę uwagi, za co został nagrodzony bardzo wymownym mruczeniem. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, nie mając siły ani ochoty na powitanie kolejnego dnia. Czekając, aż woda się zagotuje, Park przysunął sobie teczkę, decydując, że musi zająć czymś myśli, a dokumenty dotyczące Oh Sehuna i tak musiały zostać przejrzane. Przerzucał kartki, zerkając na zlecone badania, zdziwił się jednak, rozpoznając w niektórych miejscach pismo, które definitywnie nie należało do Kyungsoo. Niemal zakrztusił się własną śliną, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, kto jeszcze miał dostęp do tej dokumentacji. Z uwagą zaczął przeglądać to, co zostało dopisane i w duchu musiał przyznać, że sugestie Baekhyuna były w wielu miejscach nadzwyczajnie trafne. Stażysta najwyraźniej mocno wziął sobie do serca swoją porażkę na bloku operacyjnym, starając się odbudować dobre wrażenie ciężką pracą. Myśląc trzeźwo, Chanyeol nie miał już praktycznie wątpliwości, że nie było to działanie, mające na celu urazić go, wręcz przeciwnie, chciano oszczędzić mu dodatkowej pracy. Niestety myślenie o chłopaku wywołało nieprzyjemne uczucie, a wspomnienia ponownie uderzyły w lekarza z pełną mocą. Zatrzasnął gwałtownie teczkę, do granic możliwości sfrustrowany, a słysząc, że woda się zagotowała, bez wahania podszedł i przygotował sobie napój, parząc się w język, gdy początkowo wziął za duży łyk. Nie chciał roztrząsać tego wszystkiego, z drugiej jednak strony wiedział, że musi przemyśleć na spokojnie swoje dalsze kroki. Poniosło go, był zmęczony, definitywnie nie myślał racjonalnie. Musiał za wszelką cenę utrzymać maskę chłodnego ordynatora i profesjonalnego w każdym calu lekarza, inaczej był skończony. Westchnął ciężko, gdyby tylko wiedział, że stażyści, a w zasadzie jeden konkretny stażysta, wywoła tyle zamieszania, odesłałby go do domu już pierwszego dnia. Jednak teraz nie potrafił tego zrobić, a z dnia na dzień to uczucie stawało się coraz silniejsze, odbierając mu resztki trzeźwego osądu – cholera, on się przywiązywał. W pewien sposób myśl ta wydawała mu się irracjonalna, jednak jakkolwiek nie podszedłby do tematu, wciąż w nim tkwiła, nie pozwalając o sobie zapomnieć. Ze złością odstawił kubek na kuchenny blat, pakując rzeczy i zgarniając po drodze kluczyki do samochodu. Pogłaskał ostatni raz kota i starając się nie myśleć o całej sprawie więcej, niż było to absolutnie konieczne, wyruszył do szpitala, przybierając swój zwykły, chłodny wyraz twarzy. Nie wiedział, jak długo tak wytrzyma, był jednak zdeterminowany, by tym razem nikt nie złamał jego barier tak szybko. Gdy dotarł do miejsca swojej pracy, skierował się najpierw na ortopedię, chcąc otrzymać jakąkolwiek namiastkę wsparcia przed dzisiejszym dniem oraz wiedząc, że przed przyjacielem nie musiał zawsze grać pewnego siebie, wyidealizowanego lekarza.

\- Wyglądasz jakby przejechał po tobie czołg. – obwieścił mu Jongin radosnym głosem, od razu przygotowując mu herbatę.

Chanyeol westchnął cierpiętniczo. Zapowiadał się długi dzień.

\- Musiałem wczoraj odstawić Baekhyuna do domu. – mruknął, niepewny, dlaczego w ogóle o tym mówi. – Dzieciak kompletnie się wykończył, ledwo stał na własnych nogach.

Kai uniósł brew w zdziwieniu, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, jak nietypowe było takie zachowanie dla jego przyjaciela. Początkowo nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, dopiero po chwili zaczął się śmiać, nie mogąc opanować własnego wybuchu wesołości.

\- Oj Yeol, ktoś tu chyba polubił stażystę.

Chanyeol zaczął poważnie rozważać rzucenie w przyjaciela kubkiem.


	5. 5. Nowe Relacje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ktoś wrócił i po dłuuuugiej przerwie dzielnie reanimuje swoje prace.

Kilka kolejnych dni wypełniała Chanyeolowi standardowa, szpitalna rutyna. Żadnych nocnych wezwań do szpitala (Damashi z pewnością była mu za to wdzięczna), żadnych stażystów koczujących po nocach w szpitalu, żadnych szalonych operacji. Dotkliwy marazm boleśnie odznaczył się jednak na przypadku Oh Sehuna. Gdy Parkowi udało się wreszcie dotrzeć do Kyungsoo, okazało się, że kardiologia nie wyjaśniła wiele więcej, niż sam już wiedział. Z całego zaplanowanego zestawu badań, jedynie EKG pokazało delikatne zaburzenia rytmu serca, co mogło wskazywać na milion dolegliwości. Czyniło to całą sprawę jeszcze dziwniejszą, a zarazem upewniało Chanyeola w przekonaniu, że w tym dzieciaku definitywnie siedzi coś, co musi odkryć. Nic więc dziwnego, że pewnego wieczoru Baekhyun znalazł ich opiekuna stażu, przysypiającego z głową wspartą o książkę na temat chorób serca. Stażysta bez słowa podniósł leżący na kanapie w pokoju lekarskim koc, po czym przykrył lekarza z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. I nawet jeżeli po przebudzeniu Chanyeol poczuł się odrobinę wzruszony gestem swojego tajemniczego opiekuna, prędzej zginąłby, niż się do tego przyznał. Sukcesywnie wprowadzał więc terror na swoim oddziale, ku rozpaczy stażystów i uciesze Jongina.

\- Chyba nauczono cię, że dokumentacja medyczna, jakkolwiek czasami nudna, jest cholernie istotna podczas całego procesu rozpoznania i rekonwalescencji, więc dlaczego do cholery śmiesz twierdzić, że zgubiłaś wynik tego badania?!

Chanyeol był nieziemsko wkurzony, nic więc dziwnego, że jego oczy dosłownie ciskały gromy, a ironia wylewała się z ust, gdy bez zawahania dawał stażystce ostrą reprymendę. Dziewczyna była blada jak ściana, jednakże nadal nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie sensownego zdania. Ordynator był bliski rwania sobie włosów z głowy, powstrzymywał się jednak dzielnie, pamiętając, że natura i tak upomni się kiedyś o swoje, a on nie musi ułatwiać jej zadania, niepotrzebnie pozbywając się swojego owłosienia.

\- Baekhyun! Luhan! – krzyknął, widząc dwie nowe postacie, wchodzące do pomieszczenia. – Ruszcie tyłki z łaski swojej i zróbcie mi jeszcze raz pełną morfologię krwi Oh Sehuna. Podręczcie pielęgniarki, jeżeli na tych waszych studiach nie pokazywali wam, jak się pobiera krew, na pewno któraś z nich będzie tak pomocna, by to za was zrobić. Wyniki chcę mieć na cito!

Stażyści spojrzeli po sobie w zdziwieniu, najwyraźniej nie wyczuli jawnego ostrzeżenia w głosie Chanyeola.

\- Na studiach pokazywali nam jak pobierać krew. – odpowiedział grzecznie Luhan, na widok miny starszego lekarza cofnął się jednak o dwa kroki, nagle niepewny. – Ale jeżeli ordynator sobie życzy, możemy zawsze...

\- JAZDA! – tym razem ton doktora nie pozostawiał miejsca na żadne wątpliwości. – Skoro wasza koleżanka nie potrafi dopilnować wyników badań i musimy powtarzać je w nieskończoność, co jest stratą czasu jak i sporym dyskomfortem dla pacjenta, to chociaż zróbcie to, co do was należy bez zbędnego ględzenia! Chcę was tu wkrótce widzieć z wynikami, na które czekam!

Baekhyun i Luhan czym prędzej pognali, by wykonać przydzielone im zadanie, Park natomiast obrócił się do drżącej ze strachu dziewczyny.

\- Tydzień uzupełniania dokumentacji pacjentów i ani się waż dotykać się czegokolwiek poza tym, dopóki ci na to nie pozwolę. Jeżeli zgubisz najmniejszą karteczkę, chociaż jeden świstek papieru to wylatujesz. Zrozumiałaś?! Nie będę się z wami użerał.

Stażystka zbladła jeszcze bardziej, ale posłusznie kiwnęła głową i uciekła przed gniewem lekarza tak szybko, jak to było możliwe. Chanyeol miał nadzieję, że nie będzie sprawiała mu więcej problemów.

\- Nienawidzę takich dni, cholera... – ordynator będąc sam, pozwolił sobie ciężko osunąć się na swoje ulubione krzesło w pokoju lekarskim. – Nie pisałem się na coś takiego.

Podsunął sobie pod nos plik kartek, będących wynikami badań Oh Sehuna, jednak im dłużej patrzył się na słowa, układające się w zdania, tym bardziej wątpił, że to wszystko miało jakiś logiczny sens. Był zmęczony, sfrustrowany, a na dodatek nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy myśli o Baekhyunie i o tym, co zaszło między nimi tego feralnego dnia. Może to czas na urlop? Skoro nie potrafi zdiagnozować pacjenta, a stażysta wywołuje w nim trudne do opanowania emocje... Westchnął, ponownie przysuwając sobie kartki pod sam nos. Musiał skupić się na pracy. To było jego jedyne lekarstwo, które działało zawsze, gdy nie widział wyjścia z sytuacji.

*

Luhan cicho wślizgnął się do szpitalnej sali z całym sprzętem potrzebnym do pobierania krwi. Ręce drżały mu ze zdenerwowania i przez chwilę rozważał nawet, czy nie lepiej byłoby poprosić którąś z pielęgniarek o pomoc, w końcu robiły one setki pobrań krwi dziennie, a on dopiero się uczył. Jednak świadomość, do kogo idzie, upewniła go w przekonaniu, że chce to zrobić sam. Wcześniej udało mu się namówić Baekhyuna by poszedł uprzedzić laborantki o tym, że za niedługo dostaną próbkę, która ma być zbadana natychmiast na polecenie ich ordynatora. Gdy tylko jego myśli powędrowały w kierunku chirurga, Luhan mimowolnie się skrzywił. Ich opiekun był piekielnie ostry, ale przy tym równie doświadczony i prawdę powiedziawszy nie można mu było niczego zarzucić. Mogą się od niego bardzo dużo nauczyć, jeżeli zdołają wytrwać na stażu o tak ostrym rygorze. Zanim jego myśli zdołały poszybować za daleko, Luhan podniósł wzrok na chłopaka spoczywającego na szpitalnym łóżku. Nie oddychał przy pomocy respiratora, jednak na jego twarzy wciąż znajdowała się maska tlenowa. Spał, wyglądając przy tym tak spokojnie, że stażysta prawie nie miał serca go budzić wiedząc, ile przeszedł chłopak przed nim. Gniew ordynatora okazał się jednak bodźcem na tyle silnym, że stażysta powoli zbliżył się do łóżka, kładąc sprzęt na stoliku obok i delikatnie szturchając pacjenta w ramię. Sehun poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu i chwilę później otworzył oczy, patrząc na Luhana ze zdziwieniem i pewnym rodzajem niepewności.

\- Dzień dobry. – przywitał się grzecznie stażysta. – Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem, jednak potrzebujemy pobrać jeszcze jedną próbkę twojej krwi.

\- W porządku. – odpowiedział Sehun, mrugając sennie i zsuwając maseczkę z twarzy.

Od całej jego postaci wręcz biło zmęczenie i stażystę dopadły jeszcze większe wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Wyciągnij rękę. – polecił cicho, mając nadzieję, że uspokoi zarówno drugiego chłopaka jak i siebie samego. – Wszystko w porządku?

Ręka, niepewnie wyciągnięta w jego kierunku, drżała wyraźnie.

\- Jest dobrze, tylko po prostu... chyba źle znoszę bycie w szpitalu.

Luhan uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.

\- Wydaje mi się, że moja mama miała coś podobnego, podobno gdy była dzieckiem, za każdym razem dostawała ataków paniki, gdy przychodziło do hospitalizacji.

\- Więc dlaczego zostałeś lekarzem? – Sehun wbił w niego swoje przeszywające spojrzenie. – Ty nie boisz się szpitali, prawda?

\- Raczej nie. – stażysta zamyślił się chwilę. – Chociaż wydaje mi się, że inna sprawa to praca w szpitalu, czym innym jest też przebywanie tutaj jako pacjent.

\- Jesteś niesamowity. – rzucił Sehun bez zastanowienia, a na widok zszokowanej twarzy drugiego chłopaka dodał szybko. – To znaczy z mojego punktu widzenia. Umarłbym po pierwszym dniu takiej pracy.

\- Każdy jest dobry w czymś innym. Myślę, że po prostu musisz znaleźć to, co sprawia ci największą radość.

Luhan delikatnie ujął rękę drugiego chłopaka we własne dłonie, zakładając zacisk oraz dezynfekując miejsce wkłucia.

\- Nie powinno boleć, ale jeżeli jesteś bardzo wrażliwy, możesz odwrócić wzrok. – polecił, wyciągając sterylną igłę. – Raz dwa i będzie po wszystkim.

Starając się wykonywać wszystko bardzo ostrożnie i delikatnie, przystąpił do pobierania krwi. Sehun syknął, gdy igła przebiła jego skórę, a palce jego wolnej ręki mimowolnie zacisnęły się na ramieniu stażysty. Luhan zauważył to dopiero, gdy cały proces dobiegł końca a on chcąc się odsunąć poczuł, że coś go trzyma. Zawstydzony pacjent poluźnił chwyt, ale też nie puścił stażysty zupełnie.

\- Dziękuję. – powiedział tylko, napotykając zdziwiony wzrok Luhana.

Drugi chłopak pokiwał w milczeniu głową i działając instynktownie przykrył własną dłonią dłoń Sehuna, delikatnie ściągając ją ze swojego ramienia. Ich palce splotły się na jeden krótki moment, co przyprawiło stażystę o szybsze bicie serca. Szybki rzut oka na pacjenta upewnił go jednak w przekonaniu, że nie tylko on wyczuł napięcie tej sytuacji – policzki Sehuna były delikatnie zaróżowione. Upominając się w duchu, że pacjent i bez takich uniesień był zmęczony, a jego serce wariowało i że on jako dobry przyszły lekarz nie powinien przyczyniać się do pogłębienia takiego stanu, Luhan szybko zabrał pobraną próbkę wraz ze sprzętem i wyszedł z sali, przelotnie się żegnając. Sehun odprowadził go błyszczącym wzrokiem.

*

\- Co ci tam tak długo zeszło?

Luhan dzielnie walczył z wstępującym na policzki rumieńcem, gdy dołączył do Baekhyuna w laboratorium. Stażyści wiedzieli, że mogą nie wracać na oddział bez wyników badań, dlatego obaj postanowili nadzorować i w razie potrzeby również poganiać laborantki.

\- Miałem kilka problemów po drodze. Ale mam już próbkę. Dostarczmy ją w odpowiednie ręce, zanim ordynator nas zabije.

Byun kiwnął głową na zgodę i gdy tylko krew zaczęła być badana, oboje wyszli z pomieszczenia, chcąc zaczekać na wyniki na zewnątrz.

\- Więc... co sądzisz o naszym opiekunie stażu? – zaczął Baekhyun, zerkając na kolegę z zaciekawieniem.

Oczywistym było, że pytanie to padnie prędzej czy później, ale Luhan wciąż nie czuł się dostatecznie przygotowany, by w pełni na nie odpowiedzieć.

\- Ciężka sprawa. Z jednej strony gość wydaje się być całkiem w porządku i widać, że ma ogromną wiedzę i talent. Z drugiej jednak... mam nieodparte wrażenie, że nas wszystkich wykończy. Na tym jego oddziale chyba trzeba stać się zombie. Nie jeść, nie spać i tak dalej.

\- Uhm, niekoniecznie. – wtrącił się Byun, nagle niepewny czy powinien wyjawić swoją tajemnicę odnośnie tego, jak dostał się pewnego wieczoru do mieszkania. W końcu zostało mu dosyć jasno powiedziane, co się z nim stanie, gdy to zrobi. – Wydaje mi się, że mimo wszystko ma ludzkie odruchy.

\- On... wtedy po tej operacji próbował dodać ci otuchy, prawda?

\- Można tak powiedzieć. – Baekhyun potarł nerwowo kark. – To nie była sytuacja, którą dobrze wspominam, niemniej wydaje mi się, że i takie doświadczenia są nam w pewien sposób potrzebne.

\- Może masz rację i nasz ordynator zachował jakieś resztki swojego człowieczeństwa. – Luhan uśmiechnął się do drugiego chłopaka. – Niemniej, jak już w końcu złapiemy trochę wolnego to idziemy razem się napić i ani słowa sprzeciwu.

Byun stłumił dziecięcą chęć pokazania koledze języka, przytaknął jedynie, zaczepnie szturchając drugiego stażystę łokciem. Wciąż się przekomarzali i luźno dyskutowali, gdy w końcu dostali upragnione wyniki badań. Jedna z laborantek obrzuciła ich uważnym spojrzeniem, zanim nie wróciła do swoich obowiązków.

\- O co mogło jej chodzić? – zagadnął kolegę Luhan, gdy razem wjeżdżali na wyższe piętra.

\- A bo ja wiem. Spodobałeś jej się może. Ale dziewczyna ma pecha, bo Oh Sehun owinął już sobie ciebie wokół palca!

Luhan zaczerwienił się wściekle w jednej sekundzie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co insynuujesz! – wykrzyknął, udając wzburzenie, mimo tego na ustach błąkał mu się mały uśmiech. – To tylko nasz pacjent.

\- Nasz wyjątkooowy pacjent, chciałeś powiedzieć. – nie przestawał drażnić się Baek, naśladując głos kolegi, a korzystając z tego, że winda dotarła na odpowiednie piętro, wypadł z niej jak z procy, umykając przed ciosem Luhana. Wciąż chichotając, szybkim krokiem ruszył korytarzami, kierując się do pokoju lekarskiego. Nim zdążył jednak przekroczyć próg poczuł, że boleśnie się z kimś zderzył. Zatoczył się do tyłu z jękiem i prawie by upadł, gdyby czyjeś silne dłonie nie przytrzymały go w miejscu. Gdy otworzył oczy, napotkał rozgniewane spojrzenie Chanyeola, które wydawało się jednak łagodnieć na widok stażysty (a przynajmniej Byun miał taką nadzieję). Park puścił go jednak w tej samej sekundzie, w której w polu widzenia pojawił się Luhan, niosąc wyniki badań i wciąż piorunując Baekhyuna wzrokiem.

\- No proszę, chociaż wy czasami udowadniacie swoją przydatność. – mruknął ordynator z uznaniem, przeglądając papiery, które mu wręczono. – Gdyby wszyscy starali się wykonywać swoje obowiązki, być może to wszystko miałoby szansę w miarę bezboleśnie funkcjonować.

Stażyści spojrzeli po sobie, żaden nie ośmielił się jednak odezwać.

\- Zbierzcie wszystkich, zaraz będziemy musieli zrobić obchód. Ja pójdę skonsultować te wyniki z Kyungsoo.

To powiedziawszy, lekarz wyminął ich bez słowa, delikatnie ocierając się lewym ramieniem o Baekhyuna, który na ten gest mimowolnie wstrzymał oddech. Miał nadzieję, że nie było to jedynie przypadkowe otarcie, chociaż cała jego racjonalna część wręcz w nim krzyczała, że nie powinien tego roztrząsać. Luhan natomiast zbladł lekko, uświadomiwszy sobie, że na obchodzie będzie musiał udawać, że cokolwiek zaszło wcześniej między nim a Oh Sehunem, nie ma absolutnie żadnego znaczenia. Tak bardzo jak nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości, gdzieś w głębi serca czuł, że wpadł po uszy.

*

\- Nie wygląda to zbyt dobrze.

Kyungsoo marszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, podczas gdy Chanyeol chodził po niewielkim gabinecie, próbując zebrać myśli.

\- Cholera wiem. Jego wyniki strasznie się pogorszyły, do tego zaczyna tracić odporność. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, będziemy musieli wsadzić go do izolatki. – Park zaczynał robić się nerwowy z powodu stanu swojego pacjenta, jednak mimo wszystko usiłował zebrać myśli. – Coś go zabija, a jego organizm wariuje.

\- Cóż, powiem ci, że też muszę mieć go pod kontrolą. Jeżeli pojawi się tachykardia to być może chłopak dorobił się również zatorowości płucnej.

\- Zakrzepy w takim miejscu, cudownie... – mruknął Chanyeol, nie zaprzestając swojej wędrówki. – Nie mogę za nic połączyć elementów tej dziwnej układanki.

\- Mówiłeś, że coś go zabija? – rzucił kardiolog, również próbując zebrać myśli. – A gdyby tak pominąć na chwilę sprawę zakrzepów?

\- Sugerujesz, że zakrzepy są niezależne od choroby, która nagle go zaatakowała?

\- Dokładnie. Spójrz, prawdopodobnie gdyby nie ten wypadek, w ogóle nie odkrylibyście faktu, że chłopak słabo reaguje na leki przeciwzakrzepowe. Poza tym tamte zakrzepy były wynikiem urazu, żadne inne samoistnie nie powstały, co dobrze rokuje. Będę go obserwować na wszelki wypadek, ponieważ pacjent, który nie reaguje na leczenie, może nawet umrzeć, jeżeli zakrzepy powstaną w nieodpowiednim miejscu. Poza tym to, że jest uczulony na wiele leków może być czystym przypadkiem, a może jego organizm po prostu jest w pewien sposób szczególny?

Chanyeol postukał w zamyśleniu palcami o blat biurka.

\- Może faktycznie ten element możemy na razie pominąć. Idąc tym tropem, co daje nam obniżoną odporność?

\- Masa czynników może obniżyć odporność. – Kyungsoo wyglądał na wyraźnie zmęczonego.

\- Wiem o tym! Potrzebujemy większej ilości objawów, bez tego nie ruszymy dalej.

\- Sprawdzałeś mu ostatnio temperaturę? – ponownie wtrącił się kardiolog.

\- Wydaje mi się, że zaczyna gorączkować i tak, wiem do czego zmierzasz, myślałem o mononukleozie, jak tylko wrócę, zlecę odpowiednie badania. Obserwuj go, będziemy w kontakcie. Ja musze iść na obchód.

\- Cóż, masz przynajmniej jakiś punkt zaczepienia Chanyeol. Spodziewam się, że jeszcze do mnie przyjdziesz?

\- Dopóki Oh Sehun leży na moim oddziale, będę odwiedzał cię tak często, jak nigdy dotąd. Przygotuj się na moją obecność.

Wyszedł, odprowadzany delikatnym śmiechem kardiologa. Zanim jednak wrócił do swojego królestwa, skierował się na ortopedię, chcąc pogadać z przyjacielem i przelać część frustracji z dnia dzisiejszego na barki drugiej osoby.

\- Jak tam pacjent, Yeol? – zagadnął go od razu Jongin, gdy spotkali się na szpitalnym korytarzu.

\- Być może muszę pilnować mojego stażysty, by nie złapał mononukleozy. – odparł zgryźliwie Chanyeol, a na widok pytającego spojrzenia przyjaciela sprecyzował. – Podejrzewam u Sehuna właśnie mononukleozę. Czy też chorobę pocałunków, bo tak najłatwiej się zarazić tym świństwem.

\- Ale co ma do tego twój stażysta? – Kim wciąż nie rozumiał.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę to, jakie maślane oczka ostatnio robił do tego konkretnego pacjenta, mam dosyć uzasadnione podejrzenie, że gdy tylko wypiszemy tego dzieciaka, stworzą razem przeuroczą, słodką parę. Może przynajmniej zaczekają z tym do czasu aż nie opuszcza szpitala, inaczej będzie to wysoce nieetyczne, a ja nie mam ochoty oglądać, jak się miziają.

Jongin parsknął śmiechem, zyskując kilka zdziwionych spojrzeń od ludzi przechodzących korytarzem.

\- Matko Yeol, ale ty się upierdliwy zrobiłeś, życie wyłącznie pracą i brak drugiej połówki ci nie służą! – rzucił, jednak na widok piorunującego spojrzenia przyjaciela momentalnie trochę spoważniał. – No przecież jeżeli tak się stanie, to masz pełne prawo wywalić dzieciaka ze stażu, a w tym akurat jesteś dobry.

Park uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Problem w tym, że on jest jedną z tych osób, która w miarę ogarnia temat, więc nie chciałbym się go aż tak szybko pozbywać, bo może znajdzie miejsce w moim zespole. Wewnętrzny konflikt, sam rozumiesz.

\- Oczywiście. Po prostu kolejny dzień z życia naszego kochanego ordynatora. Biegnij, bo zaraz twoi stażyści pomyślą, że ich olewasz i zaczną obchód bez ciebie.

\- Spróbowaliby tylko!

Jongin wyszczerzył zęby w szczerym uśmiechu.

\- Zatem upewnij się, że nie roznieśli jeszcze twojego oddziału.

Wzdychając, Chanyeol wrócił do pracy. Przynajmniej czuł się trochę lepiej.


End file.
